


The Assistant To

by obsessions123



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Original Character(s), POV Second Person, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut, i'll update these as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 45,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessions123/pseuds/obsessions123
Summary: You are Captain Steve Rogers’ new assistant.  You are determined to be a hard working professional, but your feelings for your boss are making that very difficult.  Of course you can't act on feelings for your boss without getting fired, but what happens when those feelings are mutual?  You two will have to keep your relationship a secret to not risk your job and the relationship itself.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 67
Kudos: 148





	1. The First Day

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so this is my first fic using "y/n" and honestly it wasn't as weird for me as i thought it would be. hopefully it can help y'all dive into the reader's perspective more easily. for those that may not know, "y/n" stands for "your name" so when you read that just plug your name in there. "y/l/n" stands for "your last name." i am also determined to be more careful with this story and more detailed. i find myself jumping around a lot sometimes with my writing and i really want to be detailed and careful with this one and hopefully that will come across when reading it. i hope everyone is happy and healthy and safe and hopefully this can make you entertained for a little bit and forget what is going on in the world. Enjoy! xx

You were more relieved than nervous by the time you had finally arrived at the compound. At the beginning of your long journey you had been incredibly anxious about starting as Steve Rogers’ assistant, but now that you were finally here you were just excited to no longer be stuck in a stinky moving van.

Of course you would have to move into the compound to work, your hours of operation for Steve were 24/7 365, unless he were to allow you some vacation days. You didn’t want to get your hopes up for those, but if what you heard on the news and in the history books was true, Steve is a really nice guy, which could mean some off time. You were interested to see that for yourself though, having gotten the job but you had yet to meet him.

It was quite late when you had arrived. The sun had already set and a humid mist had settled over the secluded area and making it look straight out of a horror movie. Nevertheless, it didn’t bother you. You just wanted to be able to stretch your legs and lay down, after a long hot shower of course. 

When you pulled up you were greeted by two men and one woman. The men were fairly well built and welcomed you as they passed by and went to the back of the moving truck. One of them had detached your car from the tow and asked for your keys so they could pull it into the garage. You handed them over without question as the other man began loading a luggage cart with all your boxes. You had been told not to bring furniture as that would be provided in your room, and were told only to bring other personal belongings. 

“Are you Ms. y/l/n?” the woman asked, greeting you with a smile.

“I am.” you said back. She marked something on her clipboard.

“Great, follow me up to your quarters.” she said, leading you into the incredibly large building.

“Uh,” you said looking back at the men, the second man having returned from parking your car, unloading the truck. “What about my stuff? Shouldn’t I help them?” you asked. She continued leading you forward.

“They will be fine.” she said warmly. “How was the journey here?” she asked, holding the door open for you. The air conditioning was on full blast and you froze the second you stepped into the building. You had a layer of sweat caked on you from a full day of driving in a hot van, and then arriving late at night where the humidity clung to your body like a second skin. The cold air of the building made you wish you were back in the van and chilling you from the inside out. A feeling of dread suddenly washed over you.

“Uh, not bad.” you said, wrapping your arms around yourself. “Pretty long, but it was okay.” you said. You looked up at the large ceilings, and your eyes wandered around the room. You felt tiny in such a huge space and you hoped that with more experience with the job you wouldn’t feel so small. It didn’t help that the woman’s heels echoed loudly throughout the room, making it feel even bigger. You self consciously looked down at your own attire, leggings and sneakers, with an oversized t-shirt adorning your top half. You couldn’t get in trouble for that though, right? You hadn’t even started yet technically and she knew you had been driving all day. They couldn’t expect you to get all gussied up to arrive, would they?

You bit your lip nervously, all those feelings of apprehension that you felt this morning when you left had suddenly reappeared, making you shiver even more.

The woman waved to a man sitting at a huge desk towards the back of the room. He waved back and smiled at the two of you. You gave him a smile as well but quickly pulled your gaze away, feeling self conscious about your appearance still.

“Great,” the woman replied, leading you over to the elevators on the left. “So this,” she handed you a lanyard with your picture and title along with a little bit of information about you. “Is your badge.” she used her own to swipe at a slot next to the up and down buttons on the elevator. “You’ll use it to get to the residence level as well as Captain Rogers personal quarters and other areas you have access to, which is almost the entire facility. I’ll show you to your own quarters for now and we will be at your door at eight tomorrow morning to give you a proper tour and to get you set up with us here at the Avengers Facility.” she said. You nodded and stepped into the elevator with her once it arrived. She pressed the 9th floor and the door closed. 

You took a deep breath and rubbed your palms together, trying to force yourself to calm down. The ride was slightly awkward as you were overly aware that you had been sweating all day and worried you were stinking up the enclosed space. You either didn’t smell or she didn’t notice because she let off no indication of any odor.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened into a hallway. She stepped off the elevator and led you to a door at the very end of the hall to the right. A large window took up the entirety of the wall at the end of it. It had a beautiful view of the dark compound and it made you more excited to get into your quarters and see what it looked like.

“Try yours to make sure it works.” the woman said, gesturing to your badge and the slot to swipe it.

“Um, will I get actual keys?” you asked, noting that there was a keyhole in the door knob as you swiped your badge.

“You will,” the light turned green, letting you know your badge worked and you heard the lock click. “You’ll find your badge is much easier though.” she said grabbing onto the door knob and turning it. She pushed open the door for you, allowing you to step in first.

“Wow,” you said, stepping in. The space was beautiful. There were huge wall to ceiling windows just like the one in the hallway that you were excited to be able to look out of in the day time. It was slightly decorated, most surfaces were left bare for you to be able to make it your own. The kitchen was light and spacious and there was a dining table and living room, just for you. To the right was a small hallway that led to a coat closet and a utility closet, complete with a washing machine and dryer for your clothes. Your bedroom was the door on the left of that hallway. The bedroom was decorated similarly to the living space. You had a walk in-closet and your own ensuite. “This is incredible,” you said, turning to the woman. “Thank you, uh,” you realized you didn’t get her name.

“Louise.” she said. “It’s my pleasure.” she began backing out of the room. “Danny and Marcus will be up shortly with your things.” she said. “Oh, and if you need anything,” she walked back over to you and pulled something out of her pocket. “Use this.” she handed you a thin, black wrist band. From far away it could be mistaken for a hair tie. You turned it around in your hands and examined it. It wasn’t stretchy like a hair elastic but it was just flexible enough for you to fit it over your hand and secure it on your wrist.

“What is it?” you asked, looking back up at Louise.

“It’s a communicator. You shouldn’t need it tonight though so you’ll get a tutorial tomorrow. Sleep well, Ms. y/l/n.” she smiled at you. You smiled back and followed her to the door. You closed it and locked it once she left and turned around, facing your new home. You sighed and put your hands on your hips, getting lost in your thoughts.

You felt exhausted, but you were dying for a shower more than sleep. You knew you wouldn’t be able to rest until you felt clean. There was a loud knock at your door and you jumped at the sound. You looked through the peephole and saw the two men from outside, Danny and Marcus, and they were here with your stuff. You opened the door and stepped aside, allowing them into your quarters.

They entered without a word, wheeling in the luggage carts and began setting the boxes down on the floor.

“Is this everything?” you asked, not be able to remember just how many boxes you and your dad had loaded into the truck this morning.

“One more trip outta do it.” one of them said. You nodded in response, remembering you should let him know you had made it okay. “We’ll be back.” he said, you looked down at his badge, trying to see if it was Danny or Marcus speaking. 

“Okay.” you said. “Thank you guys so much for doing this.” you said, holding the door for them as they wheeled the now empty carts out of your room to go get the last of your things.

“Our pleasure, miss.” the same man said. You nodded at them as you closed the door behind them, not bothering to lock it this time. You pulled out your phone and dialed your dad’s number without thinking. He was probably asleep, but you figured he’d be more mad if you never let him know you had arrived safely.

“Hello?” he answered.

“Hey dad.” you greeted, walking around your new home and weaving through the boxes on the floor.

“You get there okay?” he asked.

“Yup,” you said, walking over and looking out the window. “I’m here. It’s huge.” 

“I bet, that Stark has quite the fortune.” he said.

“He sure does.” you responded, looking out over the vast property through your huge window.

“Hey, have you met him yet?” he asked.

“Who? Mr. Stark?”

“Yeah.”

You shook your head and turned away from the window. “Not yet. The only people I met were Louise, Danny, and Marcus. Except I don’t know which one is Danny and which one is Marcus.” you examined the couch that looked so inviting. You didn’t want to sit on it though, not until you’d showered and changed.

“Sounds like you’ve got a lot to figure out then.” he said.

“I think I’m in denial about how much this job is going to demand.” you said.

“Hey now,” he soothed, “Don’t be so hard on yourself. You’re qualified for this job and you know it.”

“Yeah, I guess.” you said meekly.

“You know they wouldn’t let just anyone inside that fortress. You gotta think about it this way, you had enough knowledge to get a second interview let alone the job. If they didn’t think you could do it they wouldn’t have given you a second glance. Clearly you’re qualified.” he said. You sighed.

“You’re right.” you said feeling a little bit better. You had worked incredibly hard to get where you were and you needed to give yourself more credit. “Thanks dad.” you said. You heard a knock on the door. “It’s open.” you called, not wanting to keep Danny and Marcus waiting too long. “Okay dad, I gotta go.” you said. “I’ll talk to you when I can. I love you.” you said, looking up to see Danny and Marcus entering your room with the last of your belongings.

“Good luck tomorrow, sweet pea. I love you too, Bye.”

“Bye.” you hung up and put your phone on the counter. You felt weird just watching the two men unload your stuff, and you wanted to help, but you felt like if you did you would just get in their way. Clearly they had a system and it worked, getting all of your belongings to the 9th floor in just two trips. It had taken you and your dad over an hour to load up the moving truck and you had a much shorter distance to travel from the house to the driveway.

When they finished you thanked them again and locked the door behind them. You sighed as you examined the state of your new place. All of your stuff was in boxes and you were going to have to find the box that had your shower and bathroom stuff in it along with the one that had your pajamas. You knew you were going to have to find the boxes with your work clothes so you could pick out an outfit for tomorrow, but for now all you could think about was showering. You looked at the boxes, trying to find the one labeled “bathroom.” When you found it you grabbed it and your phone and went into the bathroom. 

You set the box down on the counter and began unpacking it. You had turned some music on and began humming along with your phone’s speakers as you unpacked the box. The bathroom had plenty of space in the drawers below the sink and the cabinet. You organized everything to your liking and put away your shampoo and other shower essentials in the shower caddy that had been provided for you. Once the box was empty you folded it up and put it in the closet in the hall. You went back into the bathroom and eagerly stripped out of your clothes and began the daunting task of figuring out how to operate the shower.

Eventually, you figured it out, turning the water temperature to just mildly scolding and got in. You sighed once the water hit your skin, melting away the sweat and stress from the day’s events. It was just as relaxing as you’d hoped it would be. You opted for just a body shower though, figuring you’d shower again in the morning so your hair could be fresh for the first day.

Once you finished you dried off with a towel and wrapped it around yourself, padding around through your bedroom and back into the living area to find the box with your pajamas. When you found it you didn’t unpack it, you just pulled out some sleeping shorts and a tank top, not even bothering with underwear. You hung the towel back up in the bathroom so it would be dry again by the time you woke up and showered again in the morning. You brushed your teeth quickly and flossed before swishing around mouth wash. You grabbed your phone and set an alarm, placing it on the nightstand next to your bed. 

You pulled the covers back and slid under them, sighing at the soft cool fabric caressing your skin.

“I could get used to this.” you muttered into the plush pillow below your head. Sleep took you quickly, the long day of driving and moving out had exhausted you. 

You woke up just before your alarm went off, and you were grateful to have woken up naturally. You were slightly confused when you had woken up, having slept so hard you forgot where you were. You felt both a sense of dread and excitement once you realized. You were excited to be able to unpack and make your new place to live feel more like home, but you were terrified of messing up on your first day and then this dream would end far too quickly. You tried to ignore all your emotions as you showered and got ready. You applied some natural makeup and dried your hair. You opened the fridge, not expecting anything to be in there but more so out of habit once you left the bathroom. You were surprised to find food in there so you grabbed a banana and a glass of water to hopefully tide you over until lunch.

Once you finished eating you checked the time, still having a half hour before they were supposed to come and show you around. You found the box that had your work clothes and put on a grey pencil skirt and white button up blouse with black heels, simple yet very professional. With the rest of your time you began to put away the box you had just opened and hung up the clothes that were inside. You had just folded the box and put it in the hall closet when there was a knock at the door. You secured your wristband on your wrist and grabbed your phone. You slid your badge around your neck and opened the door.

“Louise,” you smiled, recognizing her from the night before. “Good morning.”

“Ms. y/l/n,” she gestured for you to step outside. She handed you a key that you used to lock your door and then hung from your lanyard along with your badge. “Did you sleep well?” she asked beginning to lead you down the hallway to the elevators. Everything didn’t look as intimidating in the light.

“I did,” you said, stepping into the elevator with her and watching her press the button for the 11th floor. “Thank you.”

“I’m glad.” she smiled at you. “So, first order of business, I’ll be showing you to your office, I’ll go over your daily checklists and paperwork, they aren’t normally too much, most of your time will be attending to Captain Rogers and whatever help he needs.”

“Great.” you said, rubbing your palms together. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. She stepped out and you followed close behind. She led you down a hallway of offices, some of the doors were closed and others were opened. She led you all the way down to the end of the hallway, just like your quarters and used her badge to open the door. 

“Here we are.” she said. The office was beautiful. A large, light wood desk was in the center with a state of the art computer. There were plants blooming throughout the room from the abundant natural light coming through the windows.

“This, this is where I get to work?” you said, eyes wide, a grin growing on your face. She looked at you and smiled.

“I’m glad you’re excited.” she said. She led you around to the desk and pulled out the chair for you to sit down. “Okay, so, this paper work here needs to be filled out and filed everyday except weekends. These files need to be organized and redistributed and you’ll be responsible for Captain Rogers’s paperwork as well.” you nodded in understanding, examining the papers laid out in front of you. “This,” she said, lifting up your wrist and tapping your wrist band. “Is Friday. She is our AI assistant. She can communicate with anyone else who has one. Captain Rogers has one along with the other Avengers and their assistants and a smattering of others. If you need anything you just ask Friday to contact one of us. I will warn you to use this sparingly and absolutely no fraternizing with the other Avengers unless it’s an incredible circumstance.”

“Okay,” you said, somewhat breathless from hearing all this. You looked at your wrist and saw the wristband was now glowing. “Got it.”

“I’ll send Captain Rogers in a little while so the two of you can get acquainted. In the meantime, take a crack at that paperwork and try to get the hang of it.” she smiled softly at you, noticing your nerves as you continued to rub your palms together. She put a hand on your shoulder. “Relax.” she said with a soothing voice. “Everyone here is lovely, I’m sure the other assistants will be excited to meet you as well.” You smiled at her and thanked her. “Break room is at the other end of the hall. Good luck today, y/n.” she said as she walked out. She closed the door behind her and you sighed, leaning back in your chair. You were so thankful to have such a nice woman showing you around. She was seemingly so understanding of your nerves. 

You were so excited to have gotten this job, it didn’t even matter that you would get to meet Captain America, everything else was so great he was just a bonus.

You looked down at the papers on your desk and got overwhelmed with everything you didn’t know how to do yet. You stood up and walked around your office, just trying to get familiar with your surroundings. You could see out into the hall due to two tall, thin windows at the sides of your door. You noticed there were blinds for them that you could pull down if you wanted more privacy. After a few deep breaths you sat back down and tried to tackle one thing at a time. They weren’t easy, but the assignments were doable, and you knew they would get easier over time. You finished just before your break and decided to head to the break room early to get acquainted with the office floor. 

You noticed as you left your office that you had a name plate next to your door. It read: “The Assistant to Steve Rogers ‘Captain America’, y/n y/l/n” you smiled when you read it. ‘The assistant to Captain America’ sounded much better than ‘Captain America’s assistant’. You took a picture of it with your phone and sent it to your dad, thinking he would love to see that.

You walked slowly down the hall, memorizing your surroundings so you could get familiar with the area. 

You reached the break room and opened the door. Two people were already in there. 

“Oh my gosh.” said a man when he saw you. “You must be the new girl, y/n! It’s so good to meet you.” he said excitedly, coming over to you and giving you a hug. You laughed and patted his back. “Wow, you’re beautiful,” he said looking you over. “I’m Ryan, assistant to the Black Widow.” he said, sticking his hand out to shake. 

“Nice to meet you Ryan.” you smiled at him.

“Ugh, you are just the cutest thing, Harper, isn’t she the cutest thing?” he said, turning to the woman still sitting at a table with a cup of coffee in her hand and an ipad in the other. She looked up at you and gave you a forced smile.

“Adorable.” she responded back sarcastically. Ryan rolled his eyes.

“Don’t mind her,” he said, dragging you over to sit down next to him at a different table in the large room. “She’s Mr. Stark’s assistant, she’s always stressed.” he said.

“Try ‘doesn’t want to mess around’ instead.” she rolled her eyes.

“Anyways,” Ryan faced you again. “How’s your first day going?” he asked, leaning in closer to you.

“Uhh,” your face went red because he was staring at you. “It’s been pretty good. This place is beautiful.” you said with a smile.

“How about the paperwork?” Harper chimed in, not looking up from her ipad and bringing her mug to her lips.

“Um, I finished that.” she choked on her drink. Ryan even looked surprised. 

“You finished, already, this early, on the first day?” he asked you. Harper laughed.

“We should probably look it over for you, make sure you did it all right.” she said. You felt incredibly embarrassed. It hadn’t been easy but you could have sworn you did everything correctly.

“Come on,” Ryan said grabbing your wrist and dragging you back down to your office. The two of you went around and he sat down at your desk. He looked over the papers and the matching files in the computer. “Well I’ll be damned.” he said. “Cute and smart, Cap’s gonna like you.” you breathed a sigh of relief and blushed at his compliment. You had been blushing since you walked into the break room, Ryan couldn’t seem to stop complimenting you. You knew he wasn’t out to get you though. “Wait,” he said standing up. “Have you even met him yet?” the two of you began walking back to the break room.

“Not yet, Louise said she’d send him to my office at some point so I can.” you responded.

“Ah yes, well,” he said, opening the door for you. Harper was still in the room. “Good luck keeping your hands off him.” he said. “That’s why the last girl got fired.”

“Well?” Harper said, standing up and smoothing her skirt out. “What’s the damage, you need me to come and fix something?”

“Nope.” Ryan said cheerfully. She looked at him then over to you and scowled.

“What do you mean ‘nope’?” she seethed, looking back at Ryan. 

“y/n did everything perfectly.” he put his arm around your shoulder, nodding proudly. Harper glared at you until a voice cut through the silence.

“Harper, boss needs you in his office.” a female voice with an irish accent said. Harper lifted her wrist to her lips and spoke. 

“Thank you Friday, tell him I’ll be right there.” she grabbed her mug and her ipad. “It’s been a pleasure.” she quipped, looking at you.

“Likewise.” you said, watching her put the mug in the sink and then leaving. Ryan walked over to the fridge and got a sandwich out. He sat down and began eating it.

“So,” Ryan said after swallowing a bite. “Have you settled into your quarters yet?” he asked.

“No,” you responded, making yourself a cup of tea. “I got in late last night and haven’t had time. There’s boxes everywhere.” you smiled at him.

“Well, if you need any help just let us know.” he said.

“Us?”

“Yeah, the other assistants. We all look out for each other, we are like this group of best friends.” he said, taking another bite from his sandwich. “Oh, we still need to introduce you to the others!” he said excitedly, voice muffled from the food in his mouth. You chuckled at him as he chewed quickly and swallowed hard so he could speak clearly. “Well, you’ve already met Harper.” he said.

“Yeah! She seems, uh,” you tried to think of something nice to say. He sighed.

“We know. She’s better off the clock, but during on duty hours she’s a real stick in the mud.” he said. You finished making your tea and looked in the cabinets for anything to eat. “There’s sandwiches in the fridge.” he said, his voice muffled again. You opened the fridge and sure enough there were sandwiches. You grabbed one and sat down next to him with your tea.

“Well, look who it is.” you heard a female voice say. You looked up into the doorway and a black haired woman, different from Harper’s blonde hair, stood smiling at you and Ryan. You smiled back as she looked at you.

“You must be y/n.” she said, walking over to you. Her voice was smooth like silk. She was tall and lithe and was one of the most beautiful women you had ever seen. Her dark skin practically glowed as she looked at you. You nodded, swallowing your food and stuck your hand out to meet her handshake.

“And you are?” you asked, shaking her hand.

“Oh, I’m Imogen.” she smiled at you. “How’s the first day going?” she asked.

“Really good actu-” Ryan cut you off.

“She’s done with her paperwork already.” he said. Imogen raised her eyebrows at you.

“Impressive.” she turned and grabbed a mug to make herself some coffee. “Have you met the big guy yet?” she asked.

“Um, the big guy?” you didn’t know who she was referring to. She could have meant Tony as he owned everything. She could have meant Thor since he’s an actual God. She could have also meant Dr. Banner since, well, obvious reasons.

“Captain Rogers.” she clarified.

“Oh,” apparently it was none of them. “Uh, not yet, later today though.” you said.

“Well,” she came over and sat down next to you while she waited for the coffee to brew. “I just remember being super anxious about meeting Thor, but they are all so nice you don’t have to worry about a thing.” she assured you.

“Yeah, especially Captain Rogers, he’s the sweetest guy on the team.” Ryan chimed in.

“So, you’re Thor’s assistant?” you asked. “What’s he like?”

“Everything you’d expect a God to be.” she said, getting up and pouring the dark, steaming liquid into a mug. You nodded, not really knowing what she meant but also completely understanding.

“Hey hey hey!” a brown haired girl said, walking into the break room.

“Ana, meet y/n, Captain Rogers new assistant.” Imogen said to the cheerful girl coming into the room.

“Oh my gosh, hi!” she said coming over to you. You didn’t even have time to offer your hand for a handshake before she grabbed it and held it with both her hands. “y/n! Wow, you’re so beautiful! I’m Anastasia but everyone calls me Ana.” she said beaming at you with a bright smile on her face.

“She’s Hawkeye’s assistant.” Imogen said.

“Wonderful,” you said, slightly overwhelmed with her bubbly energy. She sighed happily and walked over to the fridge. You looked over to Ryan who held back a laugh, making you smile as well. The four of you sat and ate. You stayed quiet, listening to their chatter and learning how they interact with one another. It all felt very casual.

“Where’s Celine?” Ryan asked.

“She’s been with Banner in his lab all morning. Hasn’t even been able to touch her paperwork.” Ryan winced at Imogen’s response.

“Oh my goodness,” Ana squealed, causing you to jump. “y/n, how is your paperwork coming? Do you need any help? I’d be happy to help you out.”

“Actually she got it all finished, flawlessly I heard.” Imogen said, seemingly overly calm compared to Ana’s bursting of energy.

“Really?” she said, looking at you in disbelief. “Impressive.” 

“S’what I said.” Imogen responded, giving you a proud look. You blushed and looked down.

“Hey,” Ryan said, patting your back. “Take the praise, you don’t get it too often around here.”

“Well, maybe not from Widow I’d imagine.” Imogen said to Ryan. He sighed sadly. “Hey,” she put her fork down. “You’re great at your job. You know that.”

“I know, it’s just hard never hearing anything.” he said, looking down.

“She’s just not a talker,” Ana said. “She appreciates you, I just know it.” she smiled brightly at him. You put a hand on his back and gave him a smile, wanting to comfort him but not knowing enough about anything yet to make a comment. He looked up at you and smiled softly.

“Thanks guys.” he said. You all finished eating and eventually went back to your offices. You sat back down in your chair, feeling light as air. Everyone seemed so nice and you were so excited to get to know them better. Harper was the only one you worried about, not because she didn’t seem to like you as much as Ana did, but because of what Ryan had said, that she’s always stressed. You wished life was easier for her. 

You looked over your paperwork, trying to remember everything and look for patterns since everyone had so much to say about how good you had done and you wanted to make sure you could repeat it. You couldn’t wait to tell your dad about how great your day was going.

“y/n, Captain Rogers wants to let you know he will be coming down soon to meet you.” the voice you had heard come out of Harper’s wrist band said. You jumped and looked at your wrist.

“Uhh, okay, thank you.” you said into your wrist timidly. The voice didn’t respond. You weren’t sure if it was because Friday didn’t respond to thanks or if she didn’t hear you because you had to hit a button in order to talk for her to hear. You’d have to ask someone how to work it before you went home. Once your mind shifted from the voice, you thought more about what it said. _This is it_ , you thought. Captain America was coming to your office to meet you. You popped a mint in your mouth, not wanting to have bad breath from your lunch and sucked on it, making it dissolve quickly. You wished you had brought some body spray with you so you could freshen yourself up quickly and made another mental note to bring some essentials into your office. You suddenly remembered all the boxes in your quarters and thought about how long it was going to take to unpack everything. You couldn’t wait to unpack and get more organized. You still needed to get a tour of the compound so you knew where everything was in case Captain Rogers needed you to come to him.

As if on cue you heard a knock at your door, you had left it open so you looked up and there stood, taking up almost the entirety of the door frame with his broad shoulders and tall form, Captain Steve Rogers. You smiled and stood up, walking around your desk and over to him.

“Captain Rogers,” you said, sticking your hand out for him to shake. “It’s an honor.”

“I’m so glad we could finally meet.” he said, shaking your hand. His hands were huge, making your own hand feel tiny in comparison. “And please,” he gave you a smile. “Call me Steve.” you blushed and pulled your hand away. “How are you adjusting?” he asked. “Overwhelming huh?” he said, looking around your office.

“It is, but I’m doing okay so far, I finished all the paperwork this morning.” you told him.

“Really?” he turned to you. “Already?” He looked impressed.

“Uh yeah, I mean, you could look it over if you’d like. If you want to make sure everything is done to your satisfaction.” you said.

“Well, I’ll take your word for it, but if you’d like me to double check for you I wouldn’t mind.” he said with a smile. You nodded at him, following him around your desk as he sat down in your chair. 

You swallowed hard. _Captain America is sitting in my chair._ He shuffled the papers around on your desk as he looked them over and checked the same filing Ryan had done earlier. It was a strange sight to see. A man you had only ever seen in red white and blue, battle worn and dirtied in pictures, was now sitting in your office, at your desk, wearing khakis and a button down, shuffling through paperwork like he wasn’t a freaking superhero. It felt so strange but you wondered if you would ever get used to this, or if for your entire employment at the Avengers Compound would be you star struck by your boss and his colleagues, whom you had even yet to meet. 

“Everything looks great.” he said, standing up, towering over you. “Although from what I heard about you I’m not surprised.” The man was a freaking beast. The pictures really did not do him justice. Not only was he taller and more muscular in person he was also a million times more handsome. His blonde hair complemented his skin beautifully, and his white teeth shone brightly every time he smiled. He also just had such a handsome face. He had beautiful blue eyes, a strong cheek structure and jawline, and his lips were perfectly pout and pink. You had never seen such a flawless creature. Well, maybe Imogen, but Steve was definitely the male version, male indeed.

“Thank you.” you said, shyly. He looked at his watch.

“Well, it was nice meeting you y/n, but I have to get back upstairs.”

“Right,” you said. “Of course, it was wonderful to meet you too.” he smiled at you.

“I’ll call for you if I need anything.” he was about to leave when you stopped him.

“Wait,” he looked at you. “Could you actually maybe help me with something? I’m not quite sure how to work this thing.” you blushed, gesturing to the wrist band. He gave you a warm smile and gently grabbed your hand, bringing it up closer to his face. You shivered at his touch and tried to hide the impact he had on you.

“When you need to talk you press this button right here.” he twisted the band slightly so you could see the small circle that rested right against the pulse point on your wrist. “It can detect your vital signs too so if anything is wrong it will notify someone and they can find you because it’s got a GPS as well.” he said.

“Wow,” you looked at the thing in awe. “No one told me that.” you said, looking closer at it. He chuckled.

“Yeah, that Stark’s got something for everything. I’ll see you around.” he said. You smiled at him and watched him leave. You let out a deep breath, as if you’d not been breathing that whole time. You didn’t get to be alone and gather your thoughts for long before Ryan and Ana came into your office.

“So,” he said. “How was it?” You smiled at them and walked around to your desk, sitting down.

“Yes, tell us everything. Isn’t he dreamy?” Ana said.

“He seems very nice.” you said, trying to hide the redness heating up your cheeks by moving the papers on your desk.

“Nice? The man is sex on legs.” Ryan said.

“Ryan!” Ana scolded.

“What? It’s true.”

“Guys, yes he’s very cute and attractive, but I’m not here to just lose my job by liking him.” you said.

“True, that’s how the last girl got fired.” Ana said.

“So I’ve heard,” you set the papers aside and sighed. “Now, can someone tell me what to do since I finished the freaking paperwork already.” Ryan laughed.

“Anything you want, baby.” he said.

“Really?”

“Well you are on the clock until you finish your paperwork, once you do that you can go home or go to the gym, or do whatever. You’re on call now so if he needs you he’ll call for you.” Ana said, gesturing to her wristband. Her’s was pink. “Some days our heroes don’t need us at all but other’s you have to pull an all nighter to get the paperwork done.” she said. You nodded.

“So I can just go home and start unpacking all my boxes?” you asked.

“Yup.” they both said in unison.

“Well in that case,” you said, grabbing your phone. “I’ll be in my quarters doing just that.”


	2. The Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You felt like you were being pulled closer to him, like some magnetic force was bringing you two together, or maybe it was because his hand was in yours and he was pulling you closer to him. 

You left the office floor and got in the elevator. This was the first time you had traveled anywhere on your own. You felt like a small fish in a big pond, but in this moment you felt like you were getting just a little bit bigger. It was the small things really. Plus, you were still riding the high of meeting Captain America and him touching your hand, but that was something you couldn’t think about for a few reasons. For starters, there’s no way in hell a guy like that would ever look at you and see anything. He was basically a God, which didn’t have that much meaning anymore since one of your coworkers was the assistant to an actual God, but still. And more importantly, you didn’t want to get fired for liking him. Even though you knew for sure his feelings would never be mutual you didn’t want to end up like the girl before you. You didn’t know the extent of her feelings and what she may have done to get herself fired. Surely you couldn’t get sacked for just liking him? They could only fire you if you tried to act on those feelings, right? You’d have to go over the manual again, not thinking that this was going to be a problem the first time you read it.

You made it to your quarters and opened the door, sighing as you stepped in and saw all the boxes you needed to empty and put away. You tried to imagine how pretty the space would look once you finished decorating it with your things from home to motivate you. 

You changed into some comfier clothes-- sweatpants and a tank top. You set your phone down on the counter after turning on a playlist to keep your mind occupied while you settled in. You did what you had done this morning with the paperwork, calmed your mind and then began, doing one thing at a time. 

You started with the biggest box which had some of your clothes in it and began organizing them into the walk-in closet and the dresser in your bedroom. That box held most of your clothes but the space still seemed empty. You suddenly remembered the incredible salary that came along with the job and got excited about having a lot of extra money to spend on yourself. You knew the job was going to be strenuous, especially after Captain Rogers gets back from missions, but you were confident that the difficulties and perks would even themselves out.

You were humming along to your music as you unpacked when the song ended and the next one that played was your dad’s favorite song. You looked at all the clothes thrown about the room and decided to give him a call. You wanted to call him to be able to tell him about your day not because you were procrastinating no, definitely not procrastinating.

You picked up your phone and dialed his number.

“Hello?” he answered.

“Hi dad!” you said cheerfully, happy to hear his voice.

“Hey sweet pea, how’s the first day?” he asked.

“Great!” you said, using one hand to pull clothes upon clothes out of another box. “It couldn’t have gone better.” you said.

“That’s great sweetie, I told you that you would do well.” he said, a smile audible through the phone. “So did you make any friends yet?” he asked.

“I wouldn't say ‘friends’ yet, but everyone seems super nice, there’s this one guy, his name is Ryan and we get along really well.” you said.

“You think he’s boyfriend material?” your dad joked.

“Ugh, dad.” you made a disgusted face. “Do not say that. I’m here to work, not get a boyfriend. Plus, I’m pretty sure he’s gay.” you said.

“Aw, well, maybe you and Captain America will hit it off and I can have super grandchildren.”

“Dad!” you scolded.

“Hey speaking of, have you met him yet?” he asked. You sighed.

“I did.”

“And? What’s he like?”

“He’s really nice.” you said. You heard silence on the other end. “Dad?” you said, wondering if there was a bad connection.

“No I’m here, I just thought you’d have more to say about meeting Captain America.” he said. You laughed.

“There’s not much more I can say really. I don’t want to lose my job just for gushing about the guy.” you said.

“You’re talking to your father, you should be able to say anything you want.”

“I know dad, it’s just…” you sighed. “I don’t want to talk about how incredible he is because it’s not like anything will or can happen so it would be best to just leave it at ‘he’s nice.’” you said.

“Well, maybe that Ryan kid will get to know you and think girls aren’t so bad.” he said. You laughed loudly.

“Yeah, I really don’t think that’s how that works.” you said. You heard your dad laughing on the other end, you knew he was just joking. You were about to ask how he was living alone for the first time when you heard a knock at the door. “Dad I gotta go, I’ll call you later, okay? Love you!” he said goodbye and you hung up, putting your phone in your pocket. You ran over to your door and swung it open, not knowing who to expect. Although you definitely weren’t expecting Captain America to be standing in the doorway of your home. 

“Captain Rogers,” you said, surprised. “What a pleasure.” you suddenly realized your appearance, wishing you hadn’t changed out of your professional attire. You hoped he wouldn’t get offended by your state of dress being so casual, but then again the guy was just wearing jeans and a t-shirt so he didn’t look as professional as he did this morning either.

“Hey, y/n. Sorry to bother you, but Louise told me she forgot to give you a tour so I thought I could show you around, and get to know you a little better since we will be working pretty closely from now on.” he said with a smile. He really was handsome. In a certain light he could look like a model but at other points he had that boy-next-door type of look. He was always attractive from every angle of course, but the guy was versatile like he was attractive in every sense of the word.

“That sounds wonderful.” you said, smiling back at him. “Just let me change real quick and-”

“Oh don’t worry about that, we’re off the clock.” he said with a smile. You blushed and looked down.

“Let me just grab some shoes then.” you stepped aside to allow him in so he wasn’t awkwardly standing in your doorway while you looked for some shoes. You wanted to put the same sneakers you had on the night before, but you couldn’t seem to find them. “Sorry about the mess, I got in late last night and I just started unpacking.” you said, as he looked around your living room. You walked into your bedroom, looking for your shoes.

“Don’t worry about it. If you need any help just let me know. I can always do the heavy lifting.” he said. You smiled but he couldn’t see it of course. Why did he have to be funny too? 

You finally found your sneakers and slid them on. You checked your appearance in the mirror quickly before you stepped back out into the living room. Your makeup still looked fresh and your hair looked just a little messy, but in a cute way. Luckily your tank top was a little bit thicker so the white material wasn’t see through to where people could see your entire chest. You did grab a sweater to put on over your shoulders as you thought walking around with Captain America in a tank top and no bra seemed a little inappropriate. 

You stepped out into the living room and he smiled at you.

“Find your shoes?” he asked. You smiled.

“I did.”

“Well alright.” he walked to your door and opened it for you, smiling at you as you walked past him. “Where do you want to start?” he asked once the two of you were walking down the hallway to the elevator.

“Well I don’t even know what there is so maybe show me the places you’ll need me the most and we can go from there.” you suggested, waiting for the elevator.

“Efficient.” he said. “I like it.” you blushed at his comment and stepped into the elevator. He came in after you and pressed the button for the 10th floor. “So I figure I can show you where my quarters are first.” he said.

“Sounds good.” you smiled at him. The ride was very short as you only had to go up one floor. The floor was significantly nicer than yours and you had just stepped into the hallway. You didn’t think it was possible for a building to be anymore beautiful until you realized that pleasing these people and housing them is what this place was made for. 

You had just stepped off the elevator and stopped, looking around at the beautiful high ceilings and big windows. You heard him chuckle behind you as he put a hand on the small of your back to lead you further down the hall. His touch had sobered you right up from your daze of the beautiful architecture. You cleared your throat and rubbed your palms together. You could feel your cheeks heat up with the inappropriate thoughts running through your mind on where you’d rather him touch you. You shook your head though, trying to rid those thoughts from your brain. You had to remember he was your boss and feelings like that towards him were completely unacceptable. 

He stopped at his door and opened it up without even using a key.

“Do you not lock your door?” you asked. You were wondering why he would be so trusting, but then remembered he literally was neighbors with superheroes and they would be the last people to steal anything. Really, the entire compound was filled with superhero-like people. Not to mention the fact that he was one of those superheroes and could easily fight off an intruder, or his presence alone was enough to discourage those from even trying. There was probably no reason for you to even lock your door. You did bite your tongue though after the words left your mouth. You were worried the question would come across as rude or judgemental and the last thing you wanted him to feel towards you was uncomfortable. Luckily, he smiled as he opened the door for you.

“It locks automatically, and there’s a finger-tip sensor in the knob.” he said, closing the door behind him and wiggling his fingers for emphasis. 

“Oh,” you smiled at him. “Right, of course.” you said a little exasperated.

“Yeah I know it’s a lot to get used to.” he said sympathetically. You waved him off, leaning against the counter. “I mean, if someone like me can get used to all this technology, then I’m sure someone as smart as you will pick it up in no time.” he said, opening his fridge and grabbing a water bottle. “You want one?” he asked. 

“Sure, thank you.” you said, taking the cold bottle. You thought for a moment about what he meant when he said ‘someone like me,’ but remembered he is over 100 years old technically. Physically, he looked to be in his late 20’s. “You know it’s funny, until you said that I had forgotten the whole uh, the whole age thing.” you said, not wanting to offend him but still intrigued. 

“Yeah, it was hard to get used to at first and I miss everyone that I knew you know, but it’s not so bad. The food is a lot better now than it was ‘back in the day’.” he said, bringing the bottle to his lips. You laughed and watched as he took a sip. His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed and you admired the way his lips looked when he pulled the bottle away from his mouth. They were now wet from the water and he stuck his tongue out to lick the liquid off his lips. You felt yourself swallowing hard at the visual. You suddenly felt hot so you looked down and cleared your throat. You allowed your sweater to fall off your shoulders, but kept it on your arms so you were still wearing it. It showed more of your chest, which is exactly why you had put it on, but you couldn’t let him see you sweating. “How old are you?” he asked, snapping you out of your daze. You told him your age. “Wow,” he said, taking another drink. “Make me feel like a grandpa.”

“If it makes you feel any better, you definitely don’t look like a grandpa.” you joked.

“Yeah, so I’ve heard.”

“It really isn’t as big a deal as you may think, the whole age thing. You fit right into the modern world.” you said.

“You think?” he asked.

“Absolutely, I mean I did say I forgot about ‘the age thing’ before you brought it up.”

“I guess that’s true.”

“Trust me, your age is the last thing people will be thinking about when they think of you.” you said. He thought for a moment.

“What do people think about then?” he asked, leaning back against the counter, facing you.

“Well, I can’t speak for everyone, but for me the first thing I think of is the superhero thing.” you said. He smiled and looked down. “The age thing might come up, but it isn’t off putting, it’s-”

“Weird?”

“Charming.” you looked at him, hoping you weren’t going too far. You knew that this job entailed being there for him so you didn’t think a little reassurance could do any harm. You were being there for his confidence, that has to count. “It’s kind of amazing actually. Who else can say their boss was born in 1918?”

“So you’re using me?” he said jokingly.

“Isn’t that obvious?” you said. He laughed loudly and you giggled, bringing the bottle to your lips and taking a sip. He looked at you for a moment and brought his gaze down to your lips, then down to the floor.

“Is that the first thing you thought of when you met me earlier? The superhero thing?” he asked.

“Why do you sound so offended?” you said, a hint of a smirk on your lips.

“Well that can have certain… connotations.” he said. You looked at him expectantly and he smiled. “I mean being a superhero can mean many things, but I definitely don’t feel like one.”

“So humble.” you said. He laughed.

“Seriously, I can’t feel like a hero when it’s my responsibility to help people, you know? It’s like doing charity work for money, it wouldn’t be charity work then. I can’t accept the ‘praise’ of what I do because then it would defeat the purpose. If that makes sense.”

“It does.”

“You dodged my question though.” he said. You looked at him confused. “What’s the first thing you thought of when you met me?” he asked again. You debated on being honest with him or not. It felt like he was baiting you to say something. A guy like him has to know the effect he has on people, especially the people who are attracted to men, which you just so happened to be one of those people. But after what he had just said about not feeling like a hero, you second guessed yourself.

“The first thing I thought of when I met you was how massive you are.” it was still kind of risky, but you are a terrible liar and didn’t trust yourself to pull something too far fetched. He chuckled and you noticed his ears turned pink. “I mean, you took up the entire doorway, it’s hard not to notice that.” you said, hoping to lessen the blow.

“I’ll take it.” he said, still laughing.

“What about me? What was the first thing that came to mind?” you asked, hoping it wasn’t coming across as too flirtatious, but also one hundred percent meaning it to be.

“I thought you had a good handshake.” he said. You bust out laughing when he said that. “What?”

“My dad is going to go nuts when I tell him you said that.” he still looked confused so you explained. “When I was applying for the job he helped me perfect my handshake so I could impress people with it. He always said it’s a great way to tell the character of someone. Whether or not I believe him is a different thing.” you said, taking another sip from your water.

“Well, so far the good handshake is lining up well with the character.” he said. You smiled at him and blushed. He blushed too, realizing what he had just said. There was a moment of tension between the two of you before you spoke, not letting it last too long.

“So uh,” you said, trying to think of something to say. “This is where you live?” you cringed the moment the words left your mouth, but he just laughed it off. 

“Yup, this is it.” he said. You looked around and actually took in your surroundings.

“This place is amazing!” you said, walking to his living room.

“Yeah well, I can’t take credit for the decorations, Stark’s assistant did all that.”

“Harper did this?” you asked. You weren’t surprised, she seemed like the kind of girl that could do anything.

“Yeah, she had to because I didn’t have an assistant at the time and she kinda picks up the slack for everyone.”

“She’s a hard worker, I can already tell that and it’s my first day.” you said. “Well she’s got great taste.” you touched a pillow on the couch, so soft.

“She does.” There was a moment of silence where the two of you just looked at each other. He was towering over you as you looked up at him, mind reeling with something more to say. You felt yourself wanting to reach out and touch him. His biceps were practically ripping the sleeves of his shirt and his pecs stretched the fabric in such a sexy way. It left both little to the imagination and far too much. Your eyes quickly glanced down to his lips, admiring how plump and pink they were. You pulled yourself together though and brought them back up to his eyes, hoping he didn’t notice as you bit your own lip with the thought of kissing him. You cleared your throat.

“So, what else is there to see?” he didn’t move at first, it was almost like it took him a second longer than normal to hear your words and actually understand the sounds in his brain. He shook his head before he spoke.

“Uh, yes. Right.” He cleared his throat. “Why don’t I show you our training facility then my office and then we can go anywhere else you’d like.” he said, walking towards the door.

“Works for me.” you said. He took the water bottle from your hand and put it in the fridge. “So generous.” you smiled at him. He opened the door for you. “Can I ask you something Captain Rogers?”

“Of course, and seriously, call me Steve.” he said, leading you down the hallway to the elevators.

“Right sorry. Steve, I was wondering, I heard a little bit about the previous girl who worked for you and I was just wondering why she got fired.” you said. “I just don’t want to do what she did, I rather like my job so far.” you smiled, hoping you were bringing this up casually.

“Yes um, well. She had um I guess, she had-”

“‘She had’ what?” a voice interrupted him. You turned around and there stood before you, Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow.

“Nat, this is y/n, she’s my new assistant. y/n, this is Natasha Romanoff.” Steve said. She looked to you and you had never felt so excited and scared in your entire life.

“Ms. Romanoff, it’s a pleasure.” you stuck out your hand. She smirked and shook it. “Ts’all mine.” she said. 

“I was just telling y/n about Carly.” Steve said.

“Ah yes,” the elevator doors opened and the three of you walked in. “The girl who was madly in love with you.”

“Okay, I wouldn’t say that.” Steve said, a hint of a blush forming on his cheeks.

“No, no, you’re right. Love may not be the word for it. Let’s say, she had a passionate lust for you.” Nat teased.

“Natasha, please.” Steve covered his eyes with his hand. She chuckled. 

“So where you two heading?” she asked, popping the gum she was chewing in her mouth.

“To the training facility.” you responded, giving Steve a chance to recover from his apparent embarrassment.

“I see, she gonna kick your butt Steve?” Natasha asked.

“No, I’m showing her the places I am most often in case I need her.” he responded, the elevator dinged and the doors opened.

“Efficient.” she said, looking you up and down.

“You looking for something Romanoff?” he asked, sounding annoyed but mostly playful.

“I was, but I’m not sure what I stumbled across.” she smirked at you. You tried to smile back but you were just so on edge. You were nervous enough as it was being in the presence of Steve, and now you had another super-soldier, master-assassin, spy to deal with? “You seen Bruce?” she asked. He shook his head no, but you perked up, having remembered hearing in the break room that he was in his lab. She looked to you expectantly and you rubbed your palms together.

“I believe he is in his lab.” you said. She smiled.

“She’s a keeper.” she said to Steve. “See you around y/n.” she said before walking down the hall. Steve shook his head and led you to the training facility.

“Sorry about that.” he said.

“Are you kidding?” you said excitedly, all that pent up energy now coming out. “She’s the Black Widow, she’s like the most badass person in the world and I just had a conversation with her!” you looked at him with wide eyes as he looked back, amused. You realized how unprofessional that was so you stood straighter and closed your mouth. “I, um.” you cleared your throat. “That wasn’t very professional was it?” you said meekly. He smiled down at you and patted your arm.

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell. Come on.” you let out a sigh and followed him. He opened a large glass door for you and you stepped into the huge room. It smelled like rubber and sweat. The smell hit your nose with an unrelenting strength. You tried to not let it show on your face how foul the smell was. However, you couldn’t help but scrunch up your nose a little bit. “You’ll get used to it.” he said, noticing your distress. You let out a cough and tried to pull yourself together. Your eyes were stinging and your throat burned. How could a gym smell this bad? It wasn’t even the sweat that was so bad. You’d prefer to breathe in the smell of dirty socks over the overpowering smell of the rubber matts that lined the floors and walls. Obviously they were there to protect the people using the facility since you were sure they sparred more than they lifted weights. “Anyways, I’m here a lot so, now you know where it is.” you nodded and quickly made your way back through the door and took a deep breath. You were practically choking on air. “It wasn’t that bad, was it?”

“No, I mean yes. It was the matts, they must be new.” you said, gasping.

“Yeah, they are.” he watched you for a moment while you catched your breath and began chuckling. “Come on.” he said, dragging you back to the elevators. He brought you up to the 12th floor. It was an office space, one much nicer than your own. You weren’t jealous of course, they saved lives for a living so without a doubt did they deserve the nicer things. Not to mention it was the Stark’s-- or Stark rather-- who worked here and paid your salary, he can have as many nice office floors as he wants. He brought you all the way down to the end of the hall where his office was. “This is where I’ll be most of the time when I need you though so better get used to this.” he said. 

“I don’t think I can ever get used to this place.” you said, looking around the beautiful office in awe.

“I’ve been wondering,” he said quickly, as if he didn’t get it out fast enough he’d lose the nerve to say it. You turned to look at him. “Why did you decide to work here?” he asked. You looked at him for a moment before you spoke. He asked the question in a weird way and you were trying to gauge his emotions before you answered the question. You couldn’t get a read on him so you answered anyway.

“I uh, well. I guess I have always wanted to do something more with my life than be a secretary, which is what I did before. I was a secretary at the local hospital, and even though it was rewarding to be helping those who save lives I guess I just, I don’t know… it wasn’t enough. I wanted to be there for them more than I was, but I couldn’t. I know I can’t be the one to actually save lives, I’m no doctor, nurse, or superhero, but I still felt like I could do more, like really do some good. So, when I saw the opening for this job I wasn’t crazy about it in particular, but I am hopeful that it could lead to bigger opportunities if I can do well.” he gave you a confused look. “Don’t get me wrong though, I want to be here for a long time because this first day has been incredible--I just wanna,” you sighed. “I just want to help people.” you looked up at him shyly, wishing you hadn’t answered in such a deep way. You felt embarrassed for revealing as much as you did, but he put you at ease when he gave you a soft smile.

“What bigger opportunities are you talking about?” he asked. You shrugged.

“I really don’t know. I just hoped that working so closely with such important people would look good on a resume.” you said, smirking slightly. You knew how ridiculous it sounded. He laughed.

“You really are using me then, huh?” he said. You laughed hard too.

“Sounds kinda bad when you put it that way.” you said after a moment.

“Don’t worry,” he put a hand on your shoulder. “I understand.” he smiled down at you. His hand slowly slid down your arm, inching closer and closer to your hand. You smiled up at him and felt your heart going crazy. You finally understood what people said when there were ‘sparks’. You felt absolutely electric looking up at him with him looking down at you. You could have sworn you saw his eyes jump down to look at your lips then back up. You felt like you were being pulled closer to him, like some magnetic force was bringing you two together, or maybe it was because his hand was in yours and he was pulling you closer to him. 

You weren’t in your right mind, because if you were you would have turned away and stepped back, making sure to be professional, but you just couldn’t. You knew you were in a trance and you weren’t quite strong enough to break it. You heard a voice in the back of your mind screaming to back away, but you chose to ignore it. You chose to dive head first into whatever this was. You shouldn’t be this willing to risk it all for this though. Your entire career, your ambitions, all for a guy who single handedly revived chivalry?

“Hey Cap, you got a second?” you heard a voice ask from the doorway. You both jumped away from each other and his hand shot down to his side. You turned around and saw Tony Stark with Harper right behind him. Your jaw dropped when you looked at him, but you quickly closed it, wanting to stay professional, and hoping he didn’t pick up on what was about to happen just a moment ago. Your eyes darted over to Harper who looked at you disapprovingly. You didn’t know if it was because of what was just about to happen or your state of dress. It was probably both. You pulled the sweater a little bit tighter around yourself. 

“What’s up, Tony?” Steve asked, putting his hands on his hips, a concerned look on his face. He was playing this off well, maybe it was all in your head. There is no way he was leaning in to kiss you.

“This the new blood?” Tony asked, pointing to you, but looking at Steve. 

“Yes, this is y/n, she’s my new assistant.” Tony looked at you now. He slowly walked towards you and looked you up and down. He made a face like he was impressed.

“Not bad.” he said. You furrowed your brows in questioning.

“Sir?” you didn’t understand what he meant. You were worried he was referring to your body. You knew he used to be quite the playboy, but had heard that since his engagement to his old assistant, Pepper Potts, he has mellowed out, sticking to being a faithful partner.

“It’s a gutsy look I mean. Sweatpants on the first day.” he said. You were horrified. You looked to Harper for help, not knowing what to do in a situation like this, she just smirked.

“No I-”

“I mean there isn’t really a dress code, you can wear whatever you want as long as the work gets done, but I didn’t think anyone would be as ballsy as you.” he stuck his hand out for you to shake. “Tony.” he introduced himself. Your jaw dropped at his words as you reached out to shake his hand. You stuttered, trying to let him know that this isn’t what you wore to work but you couldn’t get enough air in your lungs to make a noise. Everything was happening so fast. You were going to have to get used to this though if you planned on working here successfully. 

“Actually, Tony.” Steve chimed in. “She was very professional while she was in her office today, but she got her paperwork done early so she went home. I pulled her away to show her around.” Steve said, surprising both you and Tony. The both of you turned to look at him. 

“Early? On the first day?” he turned to you and gave you another once over. “Even more ballsy.” he said. You sighed. “I’m impressed.”

“Sir,” Harper cut in, looking annoyed. “The invoice?” she said, holding out a pen and clipboard.

“Right.” Tony said, gesturing to the items for Steve. “Can you sign that?” he said. Steve reached for the pen and signed the paper while Harper held the clipboard out for him.

“That all you need?” Steve asked, handing the pen back to Harper.

“That’s it.” Tony said. “Continue on with your ‘tour’.” he used air quotes. “Nice to meet you, uh, what was it?”

“y/n.” you said.

“Right. Nice to meet you y/n.” As they walked out Tony turned to Harper. “Why didn’t you tell me she finished the paperwork early?”

“Sorry sir.” she responded, closing the door. You sighed once you were alone again, surprised to feel so comfortable in the presence of Captain America.

“You okay?” he asked.

“Yeah, thank you for having my back. I didn’t know what to say to him.” you said. He chuckled.

“He’s something to get used to too. Maybe not as hard as the smell in the gym though.” you were thankful he wasn’t bringing up what had transpired prior to Tony’s entrance.

“Yeah, at least he didn’t make my eyes burn.” you said. Steve laughed and you smiled, the tension melting. 

“He’s harmless though. I know he’s a lot, but it’s easier if you can dish it back to him. He actually prefers it I think.” he smiled at you.

“Thanks for the tip.” you said. “So, is there anywhere else we should go?” you asked after a moment.

“Well, I feel like I should show you around the whole compound to be prepared, but I’m sure you just wanna get back and finish unpacking.” he said. 

“Yeah,” you said. “But I enjoy being with you.” you said without thinking. Your eyes went wide after you realized what you said and tried to back track. “I mean, it’s, it isn’t a hassle to be with you. Not-not that you’re a hassle or anything I just mean, i-it’s-”

“It’s okay.” he chuckled. “I enjoy being with you too, I just didn’t want to keep you longer than I need to.” he said. For some odd reason, your heart sank when you heard those words. He didn’t reject you, he literally just said he enjoyed being with you. And it’s not like anything can or should happen between the two of you. It’s just that hope can sometimes be a bitch. You had that little bit of hope in the back of your mind that he would ever see you as something more than his assistant and that you’d get to be the girl who got Steve Rogers. It wasn’t even the fact that he was super attractive and a superhero, but he was really nice, and shy, and really cute. He also seemed to genuinely care about you and that’s more than most guys could ever attain. Why do the nice ones always have to be so complicated? Your heart sank because you wished he would attempt to spend more time with you.

“Right, yeah. I have a lot of boxes to take care of.” you said, trying to hide your sadness that your time with him was coming to an end. You tried to shake that out of your head though. You’d be spending every day working under the guy, you’d see enough of him. It still didn’t feel like enough though. Every second of the day with him may not even be enough. You had just met him today and you already couldn’t get enough.  _ Oh, I’m in trouble.  _ You thought as he led you to the elevators. 

There was a tension, at least on your end, as you traveled the short distance down to your floor. He walked you to your door and you knew you should say something you just didn’t know what. Luckily, he beat you to it.

“You know, my offer from earlier still stands about helping you.” he said after clearing his throat. He sounded kind of nervous. Of course you wanted to accept and spend more time with him, but for some reason it felt strange to accept help from the guy you were supposed to be helping. You looked up at him. He looked kind of nervous too. You didn’t know how someone like him could be nervous and you worried that he didn’t actually want to help, he was probably just trying to be polite in offering it. It would make the most sense; he probably had a million other more important things to do than help you unpack. Plus, what if he found your box of underwear? That was not an encounter you were willing to have with your boss.

“Um, actually I think I’ll be okay. Thank you though.” you said as delicately as you could. He looked, disappointed? You expected him to look relieved but instead he looked down and shook his head.

“Yeah, no problem. Have a good evening, y/n.” he said, beginning to walk away.

“You too, Steve.” you said, smiling at him. He smiled back and then turned around, going the rest of the way down the hall to the elevator. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey ya'll! hopefully you enjoyed this latest installment of this fic. I really should be finishing the last few chapters of my Summer and The Winter Soldier story but this one is just so fun to write. writing in the second person is so much easier so i am hoping you guys are enjoying that aspect as well. as always i hope you are all happy healthy and safe. much love xx


	3. Locked Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He made no indication of movement though. In fact, he was probably holding you tighter now. You felt so tired suddenly. Or was it relaxed? Either way, you felt like you could fall asleep standing up as long as he kept holding you like this.

You watched him go, feeling sad to watch him walk away as you just wanted to spend more time with him, but you also felt like you made the right decision. You really couldn’t or shouldn’t spend more time with him than you needed to. The more time you spent with him meant the more time you’d be falling for him. It sounded ridiculous to say because you had only just met him, but you also just spent a few hours with him and talked a lot about a lot. You still felt like there was so much more to learn about him and you really wanted to learn all those things, but they needed to come in their own time rather than rushing through everything at once. Also, he’s your boss, you have to remember that nothing can happen with him. You couldn’t get fired for liking him. You had to be a hard worker, the hardest worker in the tower.

But how could you do that when you felt so strongly about him? How could you just push down these feelings? It doesn't matter how long or how not long you’ve known him, you feel what you feel, and you really really like him.

You sighed and went to open your door when the knob wouldn't turn and you realized it was locked. You went to grab your lanyard from around your neck, but it wasn’t there. Your heart began to beat quickly and you patted your pockets, nothing but your phone. 

“Steve, wait!” you called down the hall. He had just rounded the corner and was hopefully not yet in the elevator. You sprinted and called for him again. “Steve!” He bumped into you right as you rounded the corner. He grabbed your arms to keep you from falling, a worried look on his face.

“y/n, what’s wrong? Are you okay?” he asked very seriously, looking you over for any injuries. You laughed lightly, feeling embarrassed. 

“I’m fine I just, wow I feel really stupid.” you said, shaking your head. He gave you a questioning look before you looked down to save face. Only then did you realize he was still holding you, quite close. If you breathed deep enough your chest would touch his. His grip was so firm too. You felt like you’d never be able to leave his grasp no matter how hard you tried, but you would never want to.

You looked up at him, trying to find words, but your proximity completely took over your mind. You looked down to his lips. They were so close to you now, begging to be kissed. You looked back up into his eyes, almost pleading him to do something, anything. You watched as his eyes flicked down to your lips too, there was no misreading that. You started breathing a little heavier, the proximity to him making you feel hot in all the best ways. He looked up to your eyes again, searching them. You swallowed hard, not knowing what to do. Well, you knew what you wanted to do, but what you wanted to do was the exact same thing you shouldn’t do. 

He seemed to finally understand this too and let go of your arms, stepping away from you until you were at a more appropriate distance. He cleared his throat. 

“Uh, so you’re okay?” he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I um, I’m locked out.” you said. He smiled and sighed, relieved that it wasn’t anything serious.

“Okay um,” he thought for a moment. “Don’t freak out, but all the heroes get keys to their assistant’s quarters for emergencies.” he said. You shook your head.

“No that’s understandable.” you said, slightly out of breath from all the adrenaline. 

“I’ll just have to get mine from my quarters.” he said, hitting the up button on the elevator.

“Did you just call yourself a hero?” you asked him.

“What?”

“You just said,” the elevator doors opened and the two of you stepped in. “‘All the heroes get keys.’ You just called yourself a hero?” you smirked.

“That’s technically my profession,” he said. “It’s just a job title.”

“Mhhhmmmm, sure.” you joked. He smiled at you and you smiled back at him. This time, there wasn’t any awkward tension. All you could feel was happiness radiating between you two. You knew you should have looked away and ended the moment, you knew you were catching feelings, but you couldn’t help yourself. You couldn’t regain your self control. You stared into his eyes and forgot everything else going on in the world. Everything else ceased to exist while you looked at him. 

The elevator dinging snapped both of you out of your daze and he allowed you to step off the elevator first. You walked down the hall in silence and entered his quarters.

“I’ll be right back.” he said, smiling at you as he disappeared into another room, one you assumed was his bedroom. What you wouldn’t give to join him in there.

You crossed your arms and leaned against the counter, lost in thought.  _ What is going on?  _ You had been so determined to not let anything get in between you and this job but now, on the first day, you were ready to risk it all in order to be with this guy. He was just so great. Outside of being a superhero and being super buff, and incredibly handsome, he was really just a pleasure to be around and to talk to. You were so glad you got him instead of someone else. If you had been Stark’s assistant you were sure you wouldn’t last more than a day, even though your first day with Steve wasn’t providing you much of a future here if you kept this up. 

You either had to quit and hope he liked you back or keep the job and forget your growing feelings for him. ‘Growing feelings’ felt ridiculous to say, you had just met him today, how could you already have feelings for him? But, you can’t quit your job. That was definitely not an option. You had worked too hard for too long to throw it away for anybody, and you knew the prestige that this job came with. Plus, what were you going to tell everyone? That you quit a great job because you had a crush on your boss? That absolutely wouldn’t work. You knew there was too much riding on your success here, you had to pull yourself together if you wanted a better future for yourself. Not to mention whatever it was you were going to do to help people. You had to think of whomever it was you were going to help if you needed more than your own future as motivation. 

“So,” he said, coming out of his room and rubbing the back of his neck. The sound of his voice snapped you from your thoughts and made you jump. “Here’s the thing.”

“Uh oh.” you said. “No keys?”

“No, keys. They are just still the ones from Carly. I never got a new set for you.” he said.

“Isn’t it the same lock?” you asked. “Shouldn’t they still work?”

“They change the lock anytime a new person comes.” he said. You nodded. “And I remember seeing some guys working on the lock yesterday before you got here.”

“Well, what are we gonna do?” you said, starting to panic. You didn’t want to tell Louise that you had locked yourself out of your quarters on the first day. And what about Steve? He is literally your boss and you are pulling him away from whatever it is he may need to do because of your irresponsibility. You had just been so distracted by how you looked in front of him that you didn’t even think to grab your keys. You weren’t even dating him and your feelings were already getting in the way of your job. “I am so sorry Captain Rogers, I shouldn’t have bothered you with this.” you said, feeling like you’d done too much damage to get to call him by his first name. You turned towards the door. “I’ll get it figured out myself, have a good-” he grabbed you by your wrist and stopped you.

“Hey, calm down. I’m not gonna get you in trouble.” he said.

“But you’re my boss, this-this just doesn’t feel right.” you said, looking up at him. He looked down at you for a moment, thinking. He nodded slowly and let go of your wrist. He understood exactly what you meant.

“I’ll contact Louise, but I won’t mention you.” he said, backing away. You nodded.

“Thank you.” you said sincerely. He gave you a sad smile and went back into his bedroom. You sighed and walked over towards his big windows, and looked out over the property. How did this go so right and then so wrong so quickly? It was all your fault. You couldn’t blame how amazing he was, you could only blame yourself for not having more self control. You had to be better. You had to be professional. You pulled your sweater tighter around yourself and ran your fingers through your hair, hoping you’d be more presentable or at least feel more put together.

You felt your phone vibrating in your pocket so you pulled it out and looked at it. It was your dad calling.

“Hello?” you answered.

“Hey sweet pea.” he said. His cheery voice was the exact opposite of your mood.

“Hi dad.” you said back, happy to hear from him nevertheless.

“So I was thinking,” You looked up to see Steve walking into the room giving you a thumbs up. You mouthed ‘thank you’ at him before he smiled and walked over to the fridge. You turned back towards the window. “What if next week I come visit you in your new home? You can make me dinner.” he said. You smiled.

“That would be great dad.” you said. “I’d love that.”

“And who knows, maybe I can meet your superhero boss.” he said.

“Maybe,” you turned to look at Steve who was pulling out ingredients from the fridge. You couldn’t help but admire the way his broad shoulders made the large fridge look thin. He turned around and set some things on the counter, looking sad. You couldn’t help but feel like his mood was your fault because, well it was your fault. 

You couldn’t leave him like this, you couldn’t leave your boss hanging. You needed to be a good employee and lift his spirits with whatever it took to do so. That’s at least what you told yourself you were doing, just lifting his spirits. 

“Oh hey that reminds me.” you said loud enough for Steve to hear. You really just couldn’t help yourself, could you?

“What’s that?” your dad said.

“You know what Captain Rogers told me today?” you said. Steve looked at you with an amused smile on his face. “He told me I had a good handshake.” Steve smiled at you and you smiled back. Your dad laughed loud enough over the phone that you had to pull your ear away from it. Steve could hear him laughing too and began chuckling himself, shaking his head in amusement.

“I taught you well then.” he finally said.

“You sure did, dad.” you said. “Thank you.”

“Hey, it’s what I’m here for,” he said. “So just let me know what time next week works for you and I’ll come so you can entertain your ol’ pops.”

“Sure thing dad.” you looked over at Steve who had snapped his fingers to get your attention. He pointed to the food on the counter. You held up a finger to him to let him know you understood. “Hey dad, I gotta go, but I’ll call you later, okay?” you said.

“Alright sweet pea, you take care.” he said.

“Bye, love you.”

“Love you, bye.” he said. You hung up and put your phone in your pocket.

“Sorry about that.” you said, walking over to Steve.

“It’s okay, I was just wondering if you wanted spaghetti.” he said.

“Oh no, you are not cooking for me. If you want something send me off to get you food. I am your assistant after all.” you said.

“How would you go anywhere, your keys are in your quarters.” he said, smirking. You lightly glared at him. “Don’t fight me on this.” he said, turning around and grabbing a pan from a cabinet. “I’m gonna cook for you and you’re gonna like it.” he teased. You rolled your eyes and went over to his fridge, grabbing your water bottle from earlier, remembering where he put it.

“Fine, but don’t expect me to go down this easy next time. It’s my first day, I’m still learning.” you said. He laughed and began dicing some tomatoes. 

_ What are you doing? _ You thought.  _ You’re supposed to be pushing him away, not flirting with him.  _ You shook your head to rid yourself of those thoughts. He is your boss. If he thinks this is okay then you shouldn’t get in trouble for it, right? Well, he didn’t technically hire you so he probably can’t fire you. He may not be the person you should be worried about. But if no one knows your ‘boss’ is cooking you dinner and flirting with you then what harm can it do? You were probably just starstruck anyway, maybe if you got used to him he wouldn’t seem so amazing. 

You bit your lip and shook your head, trying to suppress your laughter with that thought.

“What?” he asked, amused at you.

“Nothing.” you said. There was no way you were ever going to not think he was the most amazing person you had ever met. “So, Steve,” you made a point to call him that. He looked up and smiled at you. “How’d a fella like you wind up working in a place like this?” you joked, taking a seat on a barstool while you rested your head in your hand, watching him cook. He smiled.

“Funny.” he said.

“What?” you pretended to be offended. “Can’t blame a girl for wanting to get to know her boss better.” He dropped his head in defeat. “Seriously though, what was your motivation.” you asked.

“Same as yours,” he said, stirring the sauce. “Just wanted to help.”

“Man,” you said to yourself.

“What?”

“Nothing I just, if only I had been in your position, then I wouldn’t feel so...”

“What?” he asked. You sighed and shook your head.

“Forget I said anything.” you said, taking a sip of your water.

“No, no. Tell me. Fella done you wrong?” he teased. You smiled sadly.

“You could say that.” his playful demeanour dropped when he noticed your melancholy. The room got quiet while he stirred the pasta sauce.

“I’m sorry, I-”

“It’s fine.” you waved him off, fighting back tears, not wanting to cry in front of him. You took a deep breath and composed yourself before you spoke. “My mom worked for shield.” you began. He put the spoon he was holding down, giving you his full attention. “She was the hardest working woman, or even person that I knew. She would come home exhausted every night from her long days at work, but she was so happy. She always told me that if you aren’t tired from your job then you aren’t working hard enough. I think I got my ambition from her.” you said. “So yeah, if I could only be you and risk my life everyday I’d feel… more productive… I guess. Then maybe I’d feel like I was doing some good.” He smiled softly. “I mean I worked a whole day and feel fine, my mother would not approve.” you gave him another sad smile.

“Guess I’ll have to put you to work then.” he said, winking at you.

“That’s all I ask.” you joked. “Anyways, a few years ago, with the whole uh, collapse of shield-”

“She lost her job?” he asked.

“She lost her life.” you said. He blinked at you and his shoulders visibly hunched. “She was killed by one of those hydra goons because she refused to carry on with the launching sequence. That’s at least what the letter we were sent said.” you wiped a lone tear that had escaped your eye. He looked at you sadly, guiltily. 

“It was my fault.” he said finally.

“Actually I prefer to think it wasn’t.” you said. “As easy as it would be to blame you for my mother’s death, it makes me happy everyday knowing that she gave her life in exchange for protecting millions. You can’t take credit for that. It was her choice. My mom is a superhero, all connotations included.” you said. He smiled softly.

“It’s nice to know I’m in good company.” he said. “I’m sorry, y/n. Thank you for telling me.”

“Yeah well, sorry for getting all gushy.” you said, wiping your cheeks and sniffling, trying to pull yourself together.

“Don’t be.” you smiled at him and cleared your throat.

“So uh, that food gonna be ready anytime soon?” you asked, trying to change the subject. He smiled.

“Not quite, I still gotta boil some water.”

“Anything I can help with?” you asked, standing up. 

“Uh yeah, if you want to set the table. Plates are in that cabinet.” he pointed. You tried to collect yourself as you grabbed the plates and put them on the table. 

So you just opened up more than you have in years to not only a guy you just met today, but also a guy that signs your paychecks. What is going on? Why aren’t you reeling in your feelings, why is all this happening so fast? And most importantly, why was he letting this happen? Was he just seeing how far you’d push it to fire you, or was he actually genuine? It is hard to tell. He is a super nice guy but he’s also a super soldier/spy, you wouldn’t put those acting skills past him. You were almost getting angry that he seemed to be playing you. You couldn’t get a read on him. “If you want wine, there’s some in the fridge.” he said, stirring the sauce.

“Okay, ha ha.” you said, putting your hands on your hips.

“What?” he asked, amused.

“You’re my boss, are you trying to get me in trouble?”

“Of course not, and since I am your boss and I offered, how could you get in trouble?” he said with a smirk. You sighed and rolled your eyes. “Trust me, nothing we have done at all today has broken protocol.” he said. Aha, so he must have felt the same things you were feeling, otherwise why else would he say that? It made you feel a lot more secure. You felt your shoulders relax. You wanted to be absolutely sure though, you had to just put it all out there. 

“So what, you shamelessly flirt with all your assistants?” you asked, trying to be as playful as possible, but still serious. It felt weird to finally voice what you had been thinking all day. Was he flirting, or not? He chuckled and turned the stove off.

“No.” he said, your heart dropped. “Just you.” Okay, what? What is going on?

“What?” he laughed again, stirring the pasta and then turned the heat off. He grabbed the pot and strained the hot water while you watched.

Is he serious? Did he really just admit that he was flirting with you? He must be trying to test you. This must be some training thing he does. He flirts with his assistants to see if they flirt back and if they do, he fires them. But he just said that what they were doing wasn’t against the rule. So does that mean-does that mean he… likes you? 

“Okay, I’m just gonna rip the band-aid right the hell off, am I allowed to like you or not.” you said. He looked at you. “Because if not then I need to leave right now and this,” you gestured between the two of you. “needs to stop.”

“But what if I don’t want it to stop?” he asked, taking a step closer to you. You didn’t notice his movement.

“Okay, what?” he caught you off guard with his words. He just smiled back at you and you shook your head, determined not to let him get to you. “Th-then that’s too bad, I am not getting fired just because you bat your eyelashes at me.” you said sternly.

“I won’t fire you.” he said.

“But, couldn’t someone else?” you asked him, pleadingly. He looked down sadly.

“You’re right.” he said. “I’m sorry.” you huffed and took a step back, completely in shock. “But don’t go.” he reached out for you. “Louise will be here with the key soon and I made dinner for two.” he smiled at you. “Let’s just eat and enjoy it and then I promise I won’t,” he sighed. “I won’t pursue it.” You shook your head and your hands flew to your scalp, gripping your hair and pulling.

“This is crazy!” you exclaimed. “You do like me?” you pointed at him.

“I mean,” he looked down shyly. “Yeah.”

“But we just met.” you began to pace.

“So? You like me too.” he said, almost accusingly.

“Oh no, don’t you bring me into this.” you said, wagging your finger at him. He chuckled and pulled you into his arms, stopping your movements completely. Your resolve completely melted and so did he. His eyes softened immediately once he had you in his arms, pressed up against your body. You swallowed hard. The mood had just entirely changed.

“Calm down.” he said softly. You nodded your head slowly.

“Okay.”

“I promise I will never let you get fired.” he said. You nodded again not really hearing his words. You were too busy staring at his lips.

“Okay.” you said in a daze. He smiled at you. He began to lean in and this time you were going to enjoy it. You were really going to let it happen even though you knew it would make you like him that much more. It didn’t matter now though because you knew he liked you back, but it still wasn’t anything the two of you could pursue. You would get fired if the two of you got caught and he would get in big trouble, not to mention the damage to his reputation it would do. 

All those thoughts screaming in your head sounded more and more distant the closer he got to you. You were gripping his arm that was wrapped around your waist while your other came up and rested on his shoulder. You squeezed the muscle ever so lightly and it felt even better than you imagined.

Suddenly, the buzzer on the oven went off and both of you jumped away from each other. You huffed out a laugh as he ran over to shut it off and take the garlic bread out of the oven.

You did end up getting the wine out of the fridge and pouring the both of you a glass.

“So tell me about your dad.” he said, after taking a sip. The two of you were now sitting at his dining table and were enjoying your dinner. “You two seem pretty close.”

“Yeah,” you put your fork down and wiped your hands on your napkin, reaching over to grab a piece of the garlic bread. “We were close even when mom was alive but of course got even closer after it all happened. I am so incredibly lucky to have such a great dad you know? Not everyone can be as lucky in that regard so I make sure I take every chance I get to let him know how thankful I am for him.” you said. He smiled.

“That’s nice.” he said. You blushed and smiled shyly.

“Yeah well, family is family, you know?”

“I do.” he said.

“What about you though, I mean I know your family was gone even before the serum, but have you found anything close to it since?” you asked, taking a sip from your wine glass. He shrugged.

“Closest I got was coming here. Stark, Natasha, everyone here really made it feel more like a home than anything else.” he said. You nodded.

“Well I am happy that you found a place that makes you happy.” you said with a smile.

“That’s sweet.” he smiled back.

“Don’t read too much into it, I’m just kissing up.” you teased. He laughed. “Between you and me,” you leaned closer to him. “I’m hoping to get a raise.” you joked.

“Oh that’s how it is?”

“That’s how it is.” you smirked. He laughed. You ate in happy silence for a little bit before you spoke up again. “You know, I had heard that you were really nice, but this seems too good to be true.” you said. “I mean, how is this even possible right now.” he put his fork down.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean like you could literally have any girl you want so why are you sitting across the table from me?” you looked down sadly. “I just can’t help but feel there’s a catch.” he smiled.

“There’s no catch.” you gave him a weak smile. “And I’m not all great.” he said. 

“Oh I beg to differ.” you said. He looked down shly and smiled. 

“I can’t help but feel like there’s a catch with you too.” he said. You looked at him confused and picked up your wine glass.

“What do you mean?” you asked. He thought for a moment.

“I don’t know. I just can’t help but feel like you’re too good to be true.” he said. You smirked.

“And just because you’re saying that further proves my point that you’re perfect.” you said.

He pretended to wince.

“You had to one up me there, didn’t you?”

“Not bad for my first day.” you teased. He laughed and shook his head.

“Man,” he said to himself.

“Crazy right, like what are we doing?” you said, grabbing your now empty plate and standing up. He shook his head again and did the same.

“What are we doing?” he repeated. You set your plate on the counter.

“Is it okay if I use your bathroom?” you asked.

“Of course, down that hallway to the right.” he said. You nodded and walked down the hallway and sure enough there was a guest bathroom on the right. While you did your business you heard a knock on the front door. 

You heard Steve open the door. You figured it would be Louise with the key.

“Harper?” you heard Steve say. You bolted upright and tried to be as quiet as possible so you could listen to their conversation.

“Captain.” she greeted. “I have Ms. y/l/n’s key.” she said.

“Where’s Louise?” he asked.

“She hasn’t been feeling well so I’ve been filling in for her.” you heard her say. You quickly pulled your pants up and tip toed over to the door to listen closer. You could hear them more clearly now. “What’s that?” you heard Harper ask.

“What’s what? Oh, the plate? I just had dinner.” he said, sounding too nonchalant. You rolled your eyes, now completely confident that everything he was saying to you was true. He, just like you, is a terrible liar. 

“What’s in your hand then?” she asked.

“Uhhh, leftovers. That plate is from last night.” he said. 

“Right.” she said, sounding suspicious. “Anyways, have you seen y/n? I’ve been to her quarters but she didn’t answer my knocking.” she said. You cringed as your heart sank. You were in way deeper than you ever wanted to be.

“Uh, last I saw her I was dropping her off at her quarters. She might be asleep.” he said.

“This early?”

“Well, it was her first day, she’s probably exhausted.” he said. You smiled. He’s so sweet.

“I guess I’ll speak with her tomorrow.” she said. “Goodnight, Captain Rogers.” 

“Goodnight, Harper.” you waited until you heard the door click before flushing the toilet. You washed your hands and made sure there was nothing on your face or in your teeth before emerging.

This was eye opening though. You were not cut out to sneak around and neither was he. You couldn’t get in deeper than you already were either because then you wouldn’t trust yourself to be able to hold back. This really couldn’t happen, for both of your sakes. The back and forth that you had been struggling with all day was now resolved, you knew what you had to do.

“Great news.” he said, once you stepped out.

“My key.” you said, walking over to him with a sad smile on your face.

“Yes, and the bad news-”

“Harper suspects something.” you sighed.

“You heard?”

“I heard.”

“What are we going to do?” he asked, watching you go to the kitchen to rinse your plate off in the sink and put it in his dishwasher.

“Nothing, because nothing is going to happen. Remember?” you said. He looked down.

“Right.” he said sadly. “Well, let’s sneak you back to your quarters before anything else goes wrong.”

“I can go by myself.” you said.

“Oh, well. Okay.” he said. “Here’s your key then.” he handed the key over to you.

“Thanks, I’ll uh, I’ll stop by your office tomorrow to give it to you.” you said. He nodded. You turned and began walking towards the door, trying to ignore the hole you felt beginning to grow in your heart. It still felt so silly to be so upset after only knowing him for a day, but there was no denying that you two really got along. “Thanks for dinner by the way. I can’t remember if I told you, but it was really good.” you said, giving him a sad smile.

“It was my pleasure.” he said. You turned back to the door and were about to leave when he stopped you. “Can-can I at least give you a hug?” he asked. You sighed. You didn’t think it was a good idea because you were supposed to not catch anymore feelings for him and hugging was definitely something that would cause more feelings. Still, you really couldn’t say no to his pleading eyes. You simply nodded and opened your arms. 

He walked over to you slowly, looking you up and down as he did so, chills erupted over your skin from his gaze. His arms slid under yours as he pulled your body against his own. You had to stand on your tiptoes in order to wrap your arms around his neck. This caused your body to curve even more into his. You were tense in the beginning, trying to focus on anything but the feeling of him against your body in order to save yourself. You couldn’t help but melt into his embrace, though. You felt as if in his arms was right where you were supposed to be. 

You sighed as he held you and rested your head in the crook of his neck. His arms wrapped tighter around your waist as he bent over slightly to fully hold you. You breathed deeply, not being able to help take in his smell. He smelled so good, so manly. You wanted to spray your pillow with his cologne so you could fall asleep every night to the smell of him. 

Was that weird? Are these weird thoughts to have about your boss? Yes, absolutely they are. You should not have let him hug you this long. You weren’t planning on pulling away anytime soon though. Anytime you thought it had gone on long enough it's like he could sense this and would sigh and rub your back. Your eyes would flutter shut as you would melt further into his embrace.

“Steve,” you finally said, voice coming out quiet, and almost groggy.

“Mmm?” he hummed, too relaxed to even say an actual word. You nuzzled your face further into his neck and sighed.

“I need to go now.” you said, eyes still closed. He took a deep breath.

“Okay.” he said. He made no indication of movement though. In fact, he was probably holding you tighter now. You felt so tired suddenly. Or was it relaxed? Either way, you felt like you could fall asleep standing up as long as he kept holding you like this.

“Steve,” you said again, actually pulling away now. He reluctantly pulled away, but still had you in his arms, you were just no longer pressed against his body. He pulled you back and looked at you, his eyes were hooded, probably just like yours. You looked away quickly, careful not to look too deep into his eyes or down to his lips. You slipped from his grasp and ran a hand through your hair. “See you tomorrow.” you said, avoiding eye contact.

“Bye.” he said as you slipped out the door. Once you closed it behind you you sighed heavily. You were only one floor below him, but the journey away from him felt like it was going to take forever. Reluctantly though, you made your way to the elevator. You made your way inside the elevator. And you made your way, finally, into your quarters. You set the key on the counter in the kitchen so you would remember to grab it tomorrow to bring to Steve. You sighed heavily just at the thought of him.  _ What a day. _

You got ready for bed, hoping all your problems would be fixed in the morning, but as the clock ticked and you tossed and turned, sleep never came. You sat up, frustrated, and decided to put all this pent up energy to use. You spent the next two hours unpacking every single box. You were very happy to finally have it all done and put away. You still wanted to go shopping, in hopes of filling up all the empty spaces in your closet, but you figured you’d wait until your first paycheck and maybe you could go on a weekend with all the other assistants to get to know them better. 

You climbed back into bed after finishing it all and thinking about the future. You felt much happier and less guilty since you had decided to make sure nothing with you and Steve continued. You could do this. You can nail this job and get promoted to… something, or move on to… somewhere. You didn’t know what the future held, but for the first time in a long time, you were hopeful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long to update. i care so much about this story and i really want to get it right so i put this rule on myself that i wouldn't post a chapter until i had the next one already written but i can't keep you guys waiting any longer especially knowing i'm holding on to major advancements to their relationship. i'm still working on chapter 4 so i broke that rule already, but this week is finals week so don't expect much until after this week, then i'll have all the time in the world to write. i hope you enjoyed this chapter and are staying healthy and safe. much love xx


	4. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But everything else aside, you couldn’t deny that you had never gotten along with someone the way that you got along with Steve.

Well, luckily, you were feeling better when you woke up. After actually making a decision, one you had been stressing over for an entire day, you poor thing, you were feeling better. It would be okay. Everything would be fine. You’d push down your feelings for him so deep that they’d cease to exist… hopefully. That’s kind of what you were running on right now, hope. But running on hope was no different from your motivations for everything else. You were hopeful to get this job and that happened. Granted that is only one item out of the total of things you’d hoped for in your life, but you were still here and everything was fine, even if things didn’t work out. It was going to be fine.

Regardless of being hopeful, you still felt like you were teetering on the edge of something. Whatever that something is was the question, but again, you were hopeful you’d fall on the right side. Or at least, the side you were meant to be on.

Nonetheless, you got out of bed, hopeful. You showered, hopeful, and you got ready for work, hopeful. 

You remembered some of those essentials you wanted to bring to be able to keep in your office and put them, along with the key, in your purse. Which was something that was still so exciting. No longer did you have just a desk. You have a desk in an office, all of which belong to you. It was a huge upgrade from your previous job and you were so grateful to have gotten hired, and that was just another reason as to why you couldn’t jeopardize things with your stupid feelings. Before you left your quarters, you triple checked that you had your lanyard with your key.

On your way to your office, you stopped by the break room after seeing both Ana and Ryan in there drinking coffee.

“Morning, guys.” you said, cheerfully. They both smiled at you.

“Morning, y/n. Did you finally get unpacked?” Ryan asked, blowing on his steaming cup before taking a cautious sip. He was facing you, leaning against the counter while Ana was facing away from you, pouring herself a cup. You sighed.

“Yeah, I did.” you said, still smiling. 

“I heard that Harper was looking for you.” Ana said, her high pitched voice was something one couldn’t forget except it surprised you in that moment. Well, it was probably more so her words that surprised you than her voice, but you’ll blame it on her voice for now. 

“She uh, when? She-when was she looking for me?” you asked blinking, trying to sound surprised and failing. You need to get better at lying. She turned around to look at you.

“Last night.” she said, taking a sip from her cup too.

“Oh uh, well Captain Rogers was showing me around yesterday after work.” you said. There was nothing wrong with your boss showing you around on the first day. You knew you could get away with that.

“Why didn’t she just use Friday?” Ryan asked, more so to Ana who just shrugged.

“Why didn’t who just use Friday?” someone from behind you asked. You jumped and turned around. It was just Imogen.

“Harper.” Ryan said. Imogen made her way further into the room and poured herself a cup of coffee.

“You know she hates using that thing.” Imogen said.

“My theory is that it makes things too easy for her and that she prefers to suffer.” Ryan said to you. It made you snort, but you covered your mouth with your hand, not wanting to be caught up in gossip. It had never really been your thing and this was beginning to feel like you were talking bad about Harper behind her back and it just didn’t feel right to you.

“Well, I mean, I still don’t even know how to use it so she was just probably counting on my ignorance and that’s why she didn’t use it.” you said, giving her the benefit of the doubt.

“Huh,” Ryan said thoughtfully. Imogen pointed her cup at you as she swallowed the drink.

“I bet you’re right.” she said.

“Yeah, that sounds like Harper.” Ana said, nodding. You were looking at Ryan when his attention turned to the door behind you.

“Hey! Celine!” he greeted a woman you hadn’t seen before as she walked into the break room.

“Hi guys!” she said happily, waving to Ryan. She had strawberry blonde hair and was just as beautiful as Imogen. If Imogen was everything sultry and sexy then Celine was everything beautiful and graceful. Imogen was like a temptress and Celine was like a fairy. You felt insecure in the company of such attractive people and it made you wonder why you were associated in a group of such specimens, because clearly they had to be incredibly qualified to get this job so not only are they impossibly attractive they are also highly intelligent. “Hi,” she said to you. “You must be y/n, I’ve heard so much about you already.” she stuck her hand out for you to shake. “Paperwork done early on the first day, s’impressive.”

“It’s nice to finally meet you.” you said, smiling at her and thankful that the topic had changed. You were worried that the more they talked about it the greater chance you had of slipping up and saying something that could give it all away.

“Yes, I know I’m sorry I didn’t get a chance yesterday to come say hi. Harper came with me last night to your quarters to meet you but you weren’t there.” she said. You pulled your hand away from her quickly to hide the fact that it just began to sweat. You gulped and forced a smile. You noticed everyone in the room was looking at you expectantly and you tried to act as normal as possible. It was hard because for some reason the idea of normal became lost on you. You waved her off and chuckled.

“No, I was there, I just fell asleep early.” you said, remembering the lie that Steve had told last night, when you were where you actually were, with him. “Well you know after Captain Rogers gave me the tour I went home and crashed.” you said addressing the rest of the room now, wanting to keep the story as solid as possible. You had just told the rest of the group that he gave you a tour so you can’t not mention it to Celine who was still looking at you expectantly. “You know, first day,” you said waving your hands in the air for emphasis, trying to drive it home, but ruining it with each second you kept talking. “Tired.” you squeaked out. You swallowed hard and looked down, wishing you could just disappear.

“No worries,” you heard Ryan say. “We understand how taxing that first day can be.” he put a hand on your back and you looked up, they all had faces of understanding. You were sure they knew you were lying. They weren’t stupid and you’re a bad liar, but they still cared. You smiled softly and looked down.

“Thanks guys.” you said.

“Why don’t you come into my office and I can give you some tips on how to cope?” Ryan said, raising his eyebrows at you.

“Yeah, he of all people knows how to deal with the stresses of this job.” Ana said, winking.

“Widow can be ruthless.” Celine said, shaking her head in agreement and pouring herself a cup of coffee. You turned to look at Imogen, she just gave you a knowing smile and raised her mug, toasting you, and taking a sip. You swallowed hard.

“Come on.” he said, pulling you out of the break room. You followed him into his office, still feeling anxious, but less like you were on a pedestal since there was only one person you had to worry about. He closed the door once you were inside and spoke. “Alright, spill.” he said.

“What?” you were surprised. You thought you had made it out.

“You are a terrible liar.” he said. You looked down and rubbed your palms together. He stepped up to you and pulled your hands apart. “And I can tell when you’re nervous.” he said more gently. You sighed and debated on telling him. If you told him he could tell the person in charge and get you fired immediately, or you could keep lying only for him to eventually find out and then you’d get fired. There was a higher chance that he would never find out though so you decided, as sick as it made you feel, to lie.

“I-I-I was asleep.” you stuttered. He sighed and looked down.

“Seriously, stop lying.” he said irritated.

“What makes you think I’m lying?” you asked, getting angry. You were now getting tired of this. If he was trying to get you fired then he should just report your suspicious activity and get rid of you that way instead of torturing you like this. 

“Just tell me what’s going on.” he said, concern evident in his voice now. You searched his face, trying to find an ounce of deception, but you couldn’t find any. He seemed to genuinely care and you’re nothing if not naive. You sighed.

“I have a crush on Captain Rogers.” you said. He looked at you expectantly and you shrugged. “That’s it.”

“So that’s why you've been lying about where you’ve been?” he asked, confused.

“Well I mean,” you rubbed the back of your neck. “He showed me around the facility and walked me back to my quarters, but I had locked myself out because I'm an idiot and he let me stay with him until he got my key.” 

“That’s not against any rules. You can have a crush on him and he offered to let you stay... So what?” he said, shrugging. “And we spend time in their quarters all the time. I mean, not me, Widow is very private, but Harper spends all day in Mr. Stark’s quarters.” you blinked at him. “What?”

“You make it sound too simple.” you said, shaking your head.

“Well, I mean isn’t it? That simple I mean.” he asked, watching as you paced over by his window. You ran your hands through your hair and fought from crumpling up on the floor. 

“Ugh!” you said in frustration. “The only reason I acted on my feelings was because he said he liked me too.” you blurted out. “Which makes no sense! We had just met!” you finally let out. It felt good to voice all the things you had been feeling and thinking about. You looked over to him and he just looked at you with his mouth open, in shock. “I’m totally getting fired aren’t I?” you said, wincing. You put your face in your hands, trying to calm down and to not have an anxiety attack.

“How do you know he likes you too?” he asked, eyes still wide in shock.

“I just told you, he literally told me he likes me. But we both agreed that we couldn’t get involved with each other because I’d get fired. Now everyone is going to find out we hugged because we are both terrible liars.”

“You hugged?”

“Yes,” you said exasperated. “He wanted to hug me before I left after I rejected him basically.”

“Well shit you’re not as smart as I thought.”

“Tell me about it.” you said, leaning against his wall, not being able to hold yourself up from the weight of your stress.

“No, no. You rejected Captain America. Honey, job or no job, that’s a once in a lifetime thing. You have to pursue him.” he said.

“What?”

“Yeah, I can help. We can tell the assistants and they can help back you and him up. You can only get fired if Louise finds out and she’s been distracted lately so it’s all good!” he said.

“I don’t know,” you said, still uneasy about everything.

“Come on! You’ll be invincible!” he said, running over to you and grabbing your hands. “y/n, everything is going to be fine. You really think you’d be able to work under him knowing he liked you back and still be happy?”

“I mean, I was hoping so.” you responded. He stepped back from you. 

“You have to do this, but you have to do it right. I can already tell you have a good work ethic so I know I don’t even need to tell you to still put work first so that way if someone does find out they can’t say that it got in the way of your work. I know you wouldn’t do that anyways and they could still fire you, but there's a chance it would work.” he said.

“But why do we need to tell the other assistants?” you asked. “I mean it’s not that I don’t trust them I just feel like the less people that know the better, right?” he shook his head.

“Not in this case. We support each other one hundred percent, you’d want them all as allies.”

“Even Harper?” you asked.

“Well, maybe not her, but she separates herself enough from us anyways. I don’t see that being a problem.” he said. “So are we gonna do this?” he asked, eyes filled with hope.

“I don’t know.” you said. You were relieved to have someone on your side and were excited about the idea of maybe getting to have the best of both worlds, but something inside you told you this was all still a joke. A guy like him could not actually like you. Even though you were telling the truth about what happened last night to Ryan, it still felt like you were lying.

“What do you mean you don’t know?” he said, getting impatient. You sighed.

“I just-” you were interrupted by Friday’s voice coming through Ryan’s wristband.

“Mr. Jefferies, Ms. Romanoff needs you in her office.” her Irish accented voice said. He sighed and brought his wrist up to his mouth, pressing the button that Steve had shown you was hidden on the device.

“Tell her I’ll be right there.” he said. 

“I should get started on my paperwork anyways.” you said, heading for the door. He followed behind you.

“Promise me you’ll think about it.” he grabbed your wrist before you could leave. You sighed. Relationships develop quickly here at the Avengers facility. Ryan was already treating you like how you’d always imagined a best friend would. Your face softened as you looked at him. You grabbed his hand that was wrapped around your wrist and held it in yours.

“I promise.” you said. He smiled at you and left. 

You made your way down the hall to your office and sighed heavily once you were able to set your purse that you’d been holding all morning down. You put your essentials like gum and mints, hair ties and floss, body spray and deodorant in your desk drawer. You checked your emails and then began with the paperwork. 

The paperwork was taking you longer to do today than it had yesterday and it was crazy to think it had still been such a short amount of time since you had started working. It really felt like it had been just as short as it has been while simultaneously feeling like it had been years. 

You hadn’t finished the work yet, but it was lunchtime and you were starving. You figured you still had so much to do that you’d need some food to get you through the rest of the day. Plus, you had no idea if Steve was going to pull you away if he needed anything. You wanted to make sure you had something to sustain you in case it would be a long day.

The break room was empty so you ate your sandwich in silence. You were able to fulfill your promise to Ryan of thinking about dating Steve. Maybe it would be easier to have more people that knew but could help you with the sneaking around. Not that you planned on doing anything besides him being at your place or you being at his, it would be helpful to have competent liars helping the two of you. Ryan said the only person you’d need to really keep it from was Louise, but she talked to all the heroes and was probably constantly getting her ass kissed by Harper that you’d need to keep it from all of them as well. Not to mention the fact that Steve would have to lie too, so you weren’t only putting yourself at risk but also him. You put the sandwich down and spat out the bite you had in your mouth into a napkin. Your mouth had gone dry with all the scary thoughts running through your head and you didn’t have an appetite anymore, you were too stressed to eat.

This wasn’t you. You weren’t the type of person to be okay with being dishonest, or even having feelings for your boss. But everything else aside, you couldn’t deny that you had never gotten along with someone the way that you got along with Steve. You had to decide if it was all worth it though. Both of your reputations, your job, all for a relationship that could potentially go nowhere? You felt defeated again, having thought you had already made this decision. You figured though that even without Ryan meddling you’d be having this conversation with yourself for as long as you worked here. And he had a point. There was no way you could be happy knowing he liked you back but pretending everything was fine. You rested your head in your hand and took a deep breath before remembering you had to bring Steve his key.

“Crap,” you said to yourself, grabbing your phone and looking at the time. It was just past noon and you had no idea what his days look like. You quickly cleaned up and went to your office. You cursed yourself for not having written down a schedule of what he does so you know when and when not to bother him. You looked down to your wrist and thought for a moment. Your heart was beating rapidly in your chest and you could feel your hands beginning to sweat in anticipation. 

“Friday?” you said tentatively, hitting the button that Steve had shown you.

“Yes, Ms. y/l/n?” you jumped slightly at her response, but replied anyway.

“Um, what is Captain Roger’s location?” you asked.

“Captain Rogers is in the training facility.” she responded. “Shall I let him know of your inquiry?” 

“No, no, thank you.” you said. You let go of the button and went over to your purse and grabbed the key and put it in the pocket of your dress pants. You instinctually touched your lanyard for your actual key, trying to make it a habit to make sure you always have your key from now on. 

You made your way into the elevator and onto the floor he had shown you yesterday. You cringed ahead of time, remembering the horrid smell of the rubber mats and dreaded going into that room. It was possible you were dreading it for another reason as well, but for now you’re sticking with the smell story.

You used your badge to open the door and were thankful that he was the only one in there. You brought your arm up over your nose and took a deep breath of the fresh air before walking over to the punching bag that Steve was currently pummeling. You tried to ignore how sexual his grunts sounded as he punched the bag. And the fact that his sweat made his skin glisten and make his white t-shirt cling to his skin made you even more weak in the knees than you already were from the lack of oxygen.

“Hey,” he said when he saw you. He was breathing deeply and began to unwind his knuckles from the tape. “Everything okay?” he asked, ever the concerned gentleman. Whatever ounce of strength you had in your body of keeping away from him and being professional melted like butter in a hot pan. You could almost hear the sizzling as he looked at you with those eyes.

“I uh,” you stuck your hand in your pocket. “I just came to drop this off.” you said, reaching your hand out and holding the key for him to take. He looked down at it.

“Ah,” he said, a sad smile on his face.

“What? You seem disappointed?” you teased, not being able to help yourself. He shook his head.

“I’m happy to see you.” he said with a sigh.

“You don’t sound happy.” he broke into a smile and looked at you.

“I guess I don’t know what I expected.” he said.

“Did you think I’d come and confess my love for you?” you joked. He laughed and you melted even further. You addressed the elephant in the room and it paid off, the awkward tension disappeared into thin air. Well, you wished it was thin air, because whatever you were breathing right now was not coming in easy.

“Can’t blame a guy for hoping.” he said, taking the key. 

“No you can’t.” you looked up at him, completely lost in his eyes. He swallowed hard as he looked down at you.

“You know, I was thinking.” he said, putting the key in his gym bag and grabbing it, slinging it over his broad, broad shoulder. “Maybe I should quit.” he said, leading you out of the gym. You wanted to respond but couldn’t. Speaking meant breathing and that was something you were fighting your body with doing. “I could be Captain America on my own accord and you could keep working here.” he opened the door for you and you gasped for breath when the cool, clean air hit your face.

“You can’t quit.” you said.

“Sure I can.” he said, leading you down the hall and to the elevator. “I mean, Tony has been telling me to get a life and well, I didn’t think that existed until I met you.” you rolled your eyes. “What?” he asked, amused. “Was it something I said.” he smiled knowingly.

“I am not letting you do that. Plus, if you quit, I’d be out of a job.” you said, crossing your arms as you felt the elevator move.

“You could help Harper with Tony.” he said. You just looked at him and shook your head, the hope in his eyes diminished. Of course you had considered that. Not seriously because it wasn’t your place to ask him to quit just for you to date him without any repercussions. You had considered a lot of options. “Yeah okay, I get it now.” he said.

“I still don’t believe this.” you said, following him out of the elevator and down the hall to his office.

“Don’t believe what?”

“Are you seriously-” you stopped, waiting until you were safely in his office with the door closed before continuing. “Are you seriously considering quitting your job, for me?” he sighed and looked down. He had set his gym bag on the floor and pulled a towel out of his desk drawer, drying his face off. He came around and began leaning against his desk with his arms crossed over his chest. “I mean we met yesterday and yeah it shouldn’t matter but, that’s kinda big.” you sighed. “It’s also kinda big that I feel so strongly about you, but that’s besides the point.”

“Well then, what is the point?” he asked. You scoffed.

“The point is,” you threw your hands in the air, exasperated. “This is your fault.” you pointed accusingly at him.

“My fault?”

“Yes, we wouldn’t be in this mess if you didn’t like me back. I could have easily gone about my life secretly pining for you knowing nothing could come from it.” you crossed your arms. “I still struggle to believe you.” you said quietly to yourself.

“I know it’s soon, but y/n.” he stood and began walking over to you. “I can’t stop thinking about you. I mean I can’t get your smile out of my head and just the sound of your laugh and the knowledge of how kind your heart is,” he shook his head. He backed you into the door as he stood, towering over you. You wanted nothing more than to have him slam you into the door and kiss you with everything he had; you couldn’t help but feel like this was all still a trick. You swallowed hard, fighting against yourself and your every impulse to wrap your arms around his neck and kiss him as if he were a meal and you’d been starving for years, which wasn’t technically untrue. “And all I want to do is kiss you.” he looked you up and down and licked his lips.

Your brain practically short circuited. Did-did he really just say that? Did he really just say everything he just said? Whatever he said, there was no way in hell he meant it. This still must be a test. He has to be lying to you, he has to. It was the last grounding thought you had to hold on to.

“I don’t believe you.” you whispered, eyes locked on his and slightly shaking your head, holding on to your minuscule shred of resolve. His eyes diverted down to your parted lips. His hand came up and held the back of your neck, his other wrapping around your back. You were now completely pressed against his body and you could feel the heat of his hot skin sticking to you and making your clothes cling to your body as well. You didn’t care though. You hardly even noticed these things when he was standing so close to you, looking at you the way he was. Then, he began to move closer. He used the hand that was on the back of your neck to guide you towards him as well, and you weren’t going to resist your feelings anymore. 

It finally happened this time. You kept your eyes open as long as you could, but they fluttered shut the second his lips made contact with yours. He pulled away slightly after your lips touched and looked in your eyes, asking if it was okay. You responded by doing exactly what you had wanted to do. You wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him with your entire body, making him stumble back as you threw yourself at him. He held you tightly against him as he regained his footing and met your frenzied movements. You couldn’t help but moan a high pitched, pathetic sound as you felt the intensity of his kiss, and reciprocated what you hoped were equally as intense kisses. He backed you back into the door, using it to hold you against him even tighter. The arm he had wrapped behind you had moved down and grabbed your leg, hitching it up over his hip and opening you up more for him.

Your head was spinning, and it wasn’t from the aftershocks of the toxic rubber smell from the training facility. Steve was kissing you. And you were kissing him. God, were his lips heaven. His hand on your thigh was as close to your ass as it could be without actually touching it, and the hand on your neck made you tilt your head back so he could dive further into your mouth with his own. He was such a good kisser and you didn’t even know how good a person could be at kissing until you were smashed up against the best of the best. 

You moaned again in his mouth, getting incredibly turned on by everything and he responded by pushing you further into the door. You moaned again because now you could feel him getting hard against your core and you arched further into him at the feeling, wanting to keep him pressed against you.

Unfortunately though, breathing is a thing and it was something you both had to do at some point. You pulled away and looked at him. Your chest was heaving up and down and so was his. His lips were red and swollen and still looked so inviting and you bit your bottom lip as you looked back up into his eyes.

Now would have been the time when one of you would say an expletive to voice the mutual pleasure and surprise of what had just happened, but for some reason, neither of you could make a sound in that moment. Neither of you wanted to ruin whatever was in the air by speaking. It had felt like more than just a kiss. 

Carefully, he let go of your leg; it slid out of his grip, down his hip until your foot was planted on the floor. He kept his hand on your neck though. It had come around so he could brush his thumb across your kiss bitten and swollen lips. You bat your eyelashes at him, not meaning to, but it happened because you had to look up in order to meet his gaze.

“Ms. y/l/n, Mr. Jefferies is requesting your presence in his office.” Friday’s voice cut through the silence. Neither of you flinched. He continued to caress your face while you stared into each other’s eyes.

“Can we please try?” he asked quietly after a moment. You nodded, without even thinking.

“Yes.” you said. He smiled and kissed you again. You whimpered at the feeling of his lips on yours again, but he pulled away before things got too heated once more. He stepped away from you and let you straighten out your clothes.

“I’ll see you later?” he asked. You nodded, smiling wide. He smiled back and backed away, allowing you room to open the door. You put your hand on the handle, but turned around quickly to look at him.

“Wait. Does it look like I just made out with my boss?” you asked sarcastically gesturing to yourself. He laughed.

“Yes.” he smirked. You laughed too and walked out the door, feeling strange and giddy as you walked down the hallway to the elevator. So, you just kissed your boss, a guy you just met yesterday, and it was absolutely magical. You weren’t the type to “put out” so soon, but these were incredible circumstances. Steve is the best guy to possibly ever live so if you want to kiss him you should be able to kiss him.

That wasn’t your biggest concern though. You had agreed to try a relationship with him. You figured that didn’t mean you had labels yet, but you didn’t see Steve as the type of guy to be dating multiple women at once. Or was he? You really had to get to know him better, but it was crazy feeling like you already knew him so well; it’s like you’ve known him your whole life. And if you felt like he didn’t seem like the guy to date more than one woman than you were probably right. You had to give yourself some credit too, you probably wouldn’t have fallen so hard so fast for just any guy. No, of course it had to be Captain America. You sure knew how to pick them.

You made your way down to Ryan’s office, fighting a dumb grin from forming on your face. You couldn’t help but let it shine the second you stepped in and saw him.

“What?” he greeted you, standing up from his desk. He was referring to said dumb grin.

“Okay so you know how I said I would think about things with me and Steve?” you said.

“Yeah?”

“Well, we kinda just made out.” you said, your face turning red. He gasped and his jaw dropped open. He came over to you and held your hands.

“No way!” he squealed. You giggled and nodded your head.

“So I guess I’m going to need to enlist the help of the assistants.” you said.

“Baby that sounds like the plot for a movie.” he said, beginning to make his way towards the door.

“Wait, why did you call me in here?” you asked.

“Oh, I just wanted to see if you had thought about it anymore.” he said. You looked at him.

“That’s it?” you said after a moment.

“Yeah, why?” he asked too innocently. You glared at him. “What? Did I- ...oh.” he said.

“Yeah ‘oh’.” you teased. “It’s okay, someone was going to have to pry us apart eventually.” you blushed. He squealed and went for the door again. He seemed really excited to get the other assistants to help you, but you felt a little uneasy about it. It felt a little strange to be telling Ryan you kissed Steve so soon after it happened too. Not only do relationships blossom quickly here but apparently so do plans. Also the fact that it wasn’t just you involved with this, there was a whole other person you had to consider. “No actually.” you stopped him. “I don’t want to tell them just yet. I think we should wait until we are official.” you said. “I mean, what if it doesn’t work out and we told everyone how unprofessional I am for nothing.” you said worriedly. He looked at you and sighed.

“We don’t have to tell them at all if you don’t want to,” he said. “But we of all people know how hard it can be to work under superheroes everyday. When Ana first got here,” he started speaking quieter. “She would not stop talking about Mr. Stark. She isn’t even his assistant but the girl found every excuse she could to see him. It killed me as her friend to see her so upset, but we both knew her crush was a crush and could be nothing more.” he took your hands in his. “But if she found out that he liked her back, every single one of us would have been onboard to support that. I mean, we work under Gods, no one should blame us for being attracted to our bosses. So trust me,” he put his hand on your shoulder. “We get it.” he said. You sighed.

“Well that makes me feel better.” you said smiling. “Thank you, Ryan, for everything.”

“No thanks necessary ma’am.” he joked.

“I really should have told you all this sooner.” you said.

“You really should have.” he teased. You chuckled and he stepped away, letting go of your hands.

“Well, I should probably go and finish my paperwork.” you said.

“Okay,” he said. “I’ll see you around?” he asked.

“Of course, I was wondering this weekend too if all of us assistants wanted to go out shopping or something.” you said. He smiled. 

“Well that’s one way to our hearts.” he said. “You better watch out or everyone in this place is gonna fall in love with you.” you laughed and waved to him as you walked out of his office. 

You had just made it into your own office when Friday spoke.

“Ms. y/l/n, Captain Rogers requests your presence in his office.” she said. 

“Tell him I’ll be right there.” you said, walking down the hallway and holding your wrist up to your mouth. It made you feel like a spy for some reason. Although you became a little nervous about going up there because this was the first time he had requested you to be in his office and you hoped you could handle whatever work related thing he may have for you. You tried not to feel overwhelmed with the fact that you still had paperwork to do and now had to deal with whatever else he needed on top of that. You knew this job was going to get hard sooner or later so you weren’t going to complain. This is what you were good at and what you signed up for.

You knocked twice on his door before you entered and closed it behind you.

“What’s up?” you asked, looking at him. He had changed from his workout clothes to dress pants and a button down shirt. He had the sleeves on the shirt rolled up and for whatever reason it was the sexiest thing you had ever seen, but right now he needed you for a work thing and you were going to do your job first and have fun later.

“Oh nothing,” he said, standing up and coming around his desk and over to you. “I just wanted to see you.” he said, taking you in his arms and leaning in to kiss you. You put a hand on his chest and stopped him.

“Oh no.” you said. “No no no no. What we are not gonna do,” you pushed him further away from you. “Is pull me away from my job for this.” he looked at you with an amused expression. “Now I agreed to trying to see if this will work between us, but work needs to come first. I mean I’d rather get fired for sneaking around with you than get fired because I’m not doing my job.” you said. He continued to smile at you, a dumb grin on his face. “What?”

“No I just,” he rubbed the back of his neck. “You’re right. I’m sorry. Although I gotta say,” he stepped closer to you again as his voice dropped an octave. “That fact that you said that makes me want to kiss you even more.” he held you in his arms again and began to lean in. While you had just made a speech about work coming first, and meant every word you said, you were only human. You sighed into the kiss, somehow forgetting already just how amazing his lips are. You knew for sure that no matter what, you could never tire of kissing this man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y'all. i hope you guys are doing okay and i hope you enjoyed this chapter! i'm gonna try and get some smut in either this next chapter or the chapter after that because writing smut is the reason i write these damn stories but i am apparently incapable of writing smut without plot so... anyways if no one has told you today i think you look damn good and i love you. much love xx  
> ps let me know what y'all think so far and what you're hoping to see happen next <3


	5. The Weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It doesn’t matter. Nothing else really did at that moment. All that mattered was him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Remember me? No? That's okay. Here is a very long overdue chapter that I would recommend reading while listening to a song. The "thrid" part of this long chapter was inspired by and written while listening to Anthony Ramos's song "Mind Over Matter." I would recommend listening to that while reading the end of this chapter. Enjoy :)

You were sitting on Steve’s couch, curled up next to him and watching a movie. It was Friday and the rest of the week had gone on without any trouble. You had found your routine and you felt like you could possibly be thriving. You had gotten to know the other assistants quite well and were happy to be on the road to a close friendship with all of them. You had never been one of those people to have many friends and you were excited to have met so many people who get you.

It felt incredibly freeing to know that tonight you got to be with Steve and then tomorrow you’d get to go shopping with all of your friends and then the next day your dad was going to come over for dinner. It was just nice to have plans and things to do with people you really enjoyed being around. It felt like you had grown up and you were living your own life now, which, you were. It helped too that you lived on your own, but you were only alone during the night when it was time to sleep or get ready for work in the morning. The other hours you were either with at least one of the assistants or with your, as of an hour ago, new boyfriend Steve. Even at work in your office it was hard to be alone because Ryan, or mostly Ana, would constantly come in and talk to you, distracting you from your work. You now understood why everyone was so impressed you had gotten your paperwork done so early on the first day, you had no one interrupting you then.

However, while those interruptions set you back and made you stay at work later than you’d like, you were happy. Almost everything you cared about was in that tower so there was never any hurry to get home. 

You thought back to a time earlier in the week when Ryan and Ana had walked into your office at essentially the same time to tell you the same story. They fought over who got to tell it to you and eventually talked over each other with you not hearing a word. You imagined though that the story could be nowhere near as amusing as watching the two of them attempt to tell the story louder or better than the other.

You snuggled into Steve even more with all those happy thoughts running through your head. That was another thing too. Ryan was still the only one, besides Steve of course, that knew you and Steve were together. While you trusted the other assistants, it felt weird anytime you imagined telling anyone else. Not only did it feel like you’d be betraying Steve, but it also felt like you were sharing how happy he made you with others. You were selfish but completely justified in that fact that you wanted all of that for yourself. You imagined maybe telling the other assistants you were together if for some reason it worked out well enough that you two got engaged; you’d want them in your wedding so telling them who the groom is would be a necessary piece of information.

Your attention turned back to the movie you were watching where the couple finally kissed for the first time. It reminded you of not so long ago kissing Steve for the first time. All passion and want and… something else, something… softer. You looked over at him to give him a smile but he was already looking at you intently. The look on his face was serious, but it didn’t scare you. While the look he was exuding was different than your inward feelings, you knew the look was not one of negativity. You swallowed hard staring into his eyes. You bit your lip in anticipation of what he was thinking and you watched as his eyes darted down to your lips. His brows furrowed slightly as if pained by the sight of you biting your lips. His eyes shot back up to yours and your lip slipped from between your teeth just before his own lips covered yours.

He sucked in a deep breath when he had made contact as if kissing you was surging life into him. You reached up and grabbed his face with your hand, cupping his cheek, trying to gain some control over the very strong, large man currently attacking your lips with his. This amount of contact was not enough for him apparently because he grabbed your hips and easily lifted you into his lap so you were straddling his hips. He wrapped his arms tightly around your back and held you as close to him as possible. 

The kiss was getting increasingly more heated and more and more tiny whimpers escaped from your lips and into his mouth. You ran your hands through his hair, gripping it occasionally and tugging, eliciting a slight growl from the man beneath you.

With each sound he made you felt yourself getting more wet. You guys have had hot n’ heavy makeout sessions like this before, but you both knew it wouldn’t lead anywhere, feeling it too premature even though you both wanted to continue so badly. This time felt different, maybe it was the milestone of having known each other for five days, or maybe with that fact that the two of you were official, still only after five days. You didn’t even care anymore about how little time you’ve known the man, what mattered was how much you knew about him in such that short amount of time. You felt confident that in some moments you could read his mind. 

Like right now, with his hands inching lower and lower down your back you knew he was just aching to grab your ass. You grabbed his arms and led them down, landing his hands home to cup your voluptuous cheeks. He growled as he squeezed your flesh and you rocked into him slightly, the change in position causing you to feel his growing erection. This only caused you to whimper a pathetic little sound and get even more wet. The fact that you were wearing a dress made so that the only layer protecting your aching and moistening heat was the thin material of your underwear. You had no doubt that if you pulled away there would be a wet spot on the front of his pants, but then you thought about how hard he felt beneath you and wondered if part of that wet spot would also be due to his precum leaking from his tip. 

His hands grew more confident with your noises and your gentle rocking on his lap, trying to get some friction on your throbbing core that he slipped them under the material so his bare skin was touching your bare ass, kneading and caressing it in his large hands. You ran your hands over his shoulders and towards his chest and the buttons of his shirt. You began undoing them blindly as you kept your lips religiously locked on his. You again thought about how good of a kisser he is and wondered how many girls he must have gone through to get this good. The thought gave you slight hesitation, but then his hands rose on your ass and his fingers slid beneath the fabric of your thong, making you shiver and forget your insecurity completely.

You finally got as many buttons as you could reach undone and pushed the fabric of his shirt off his shoulders. Your hands roamed freely over his newly exposed skin and you squeezed the dense muscles of his shoulder and pectorals. The feeling of all that strength and power caused you to moan and grind rather harshly down into his crotch. He couldn’t take it any longer apparently because he pulled away from your lips, a string of saliva still connecting them, but neither of you cared.

“Bedroom?” he asked lazily, his eyelids low.

“Yes.” you said breathlessly. He pressed his lips against yours once again as he stood. You wrapped your legs around his waist as he held you firmly to him and carried you to his bedroom.

You really couldn’t believe it. Steve Rogers was taking you into his bedroom and you were more than prepared to let him have his way with you. You didn’t know just how much you wanted him until this moment. You were aching to have him touch you, dying to see his reaction, and you were dreaming of touching him. 

You bounced dramatically as he practically tossed you onto his bed. It caused a giggle to rise from your chest, but the sound disappeared when you looked up at him. He was undoing the last of his buttons and was staring darkly at you. You swallowed hard.

“You are so beautiful, y/n.” he said, his voice raspy. 

Your eyes couldn’t help but look down at his now exposed abdomen and you watched in awe as the muscles flexed and moved as he removed the shirt altogether. You looked back up at his face.

“You aren’t so bad yourself, Rogers.” Your eyes traveled back down his body, drinking him in. You wanted nothing more in that moment than to lick the skin above his jeans and your mouth practically watered at the idea however, Steve had other plans. He knelt down on the floor at the foot of the bed and grabbed your ankles, dragging you closer to him. You had been sitting up but his movement caused your back to hit the mattress. 

You felt him lift your right leg and press chaste kisses to your ankle and up your calf, reaching just above your knee. He stopped there, causing you to lift yourself up onto your forearms to look down at him.

“Is this okay?” he asked as his hands slid up your thighs and grabbed your underwear, tugging slightly. Your chest was rising and falling deeply. You couldn’t believe the sight laid out before you. Steve Rogers kneeling in front of you, asking permission to undress you. In another life you would have laughed, not being able to believe a statement like that, but in this moment it was anything but funny. It was the hottest thing you maybe have ever seen and you took a mental picture of his pleading eyes, messy hair, and kiss-bitten lips. You nodded quickly in response, not being able to speak since your mouth had gone completely dry.

He dragged your underwear down slowly. Not as slowly as could be expected, you assumed he was excited too. You looked at him intently as he saw your bare sex for the first time. He again furrowed his brows as if he was in pain. He looked to your face briefly then back down to your pussy. He opened his mouth like he was going to speak but shut it quickly, apparently not being able to find any words. Finally though, he was able to speak.

“You’re so fucking wet.” he stated simply, bringing his face closer to where you were aching for him to touch.

“You gonna do something about it, Rogers?” you asked, surprising even yourself with your words. You sounded out of breath though. His eyes and all the kissing prior had worked you up a great deal. 

He looked up at you in surprise and only then did you realize how much it hurt to not have any friction easing the throbbing in your core. 

“Please?” you said less confidently and a whole lot more desperately. He furrowed his brows at your pleading, high pitched tone and looked back down. He practically growled as he lunged on you, his tongue immediately flicking out of his mouth and running circles over your clit. You groaned loudly and tilted your head back in pleasure.

He gripped your legs and pulled you closer to him. You were nearly hanging off the bed now, but he threw your legs over his shoulders so he was holding you up to his mouth.

You felt as his tongue moved down and dipped inside you. He groaned at the taste of you and the vibrations caused you to whimper beneath him. You felt as his squishy, wet, hot tongue plunged in and out of you quickly as his fingers rubbed harshly against your clit. He wasn’t holding back anything, seemingly desperate to get you to fall apart with his mouth and hands.

You began to feel warm all over, his somehow skilled tongue and fingers working wonders on your aching heat. Your arms gave out and you laid back fully on the bed, head tilted back and jaw slacked, your mouth hanging open. 

He reached his hands up now and slid them under your dress and over your bra, squeezing and caressing your boobs. He felt your hard nipple beneath the fabric of your bra and flicked it with his index finger. Your back arched at the feeling and he had to move his head to follow your movements with his mouth.

You moaned loudly as you felt your orgasm approaching. Your body felt hot and your lower abdomen began to clench.

“Steve,” you gasped out somehow. “I’m-” that was all you could get out before a powerful orgasm took over you. You inhaled deeply and groaned as the first, intense wave hit. He held you tighter to keep his mouth latched onto your pussy; his tongue stayed inside you to feel every pulse of your pleasure. You chanted his name as you came, only able to focus on him and the feelings he caused.

_ How? _ you thought.  _ How is he so good at this? _ You couldn’t have imagined god’s righteous man as being so good at oral sex as he is. You couldn’t imagine him being with a million girls to get this good and then exemplify that skill on you either. You maybe wouldn’t even call what he was doing skill, it felt more like passion. Like he wasn’t doing what he knew would work, it felt like he was doing what he wanted to do. Of course you assumed he was doing this for you, but even the patterns he would draw with his tongue on your clit weren’t what you have traditionally thought to work. He just seemed to do his own thing in the hopes of getting you off, but his passion for getting you off is what really made you feel good. The fact that he wasn’t pulling away was evidence to your train of thought.

He didn’t let up, even after you were coming down. He continued to softly lick you with his tongue and you somehow felt even more turned on than you had been before you came.

“Steve,” you said, trying to get his attention. “Steve,” he looked up at you and you melted at the sight of him looking you in the eyes as he continued to eat you out. The look in his eyes told you that he could do this for hours, and that he’d want to. He could spend an eternity beneath you, eating you out, pleasuring you until you would be the one not able to stand it anymore. “Take me, Steve. Please, I want you.” you begged. Your head fell back again as you groaned at him somehow already knowing every button to press to please you.

He didn’t listen though, encouraged by your moans he kept on with his movements.

“One more.” he mumbled against your clit and sucked it into his mouth. You moaned loudly as you felt the beginning of another orgasm. 

“Fuck.” you gasped out. “Don’t stop.”

You felt as he slid a long finger inside you and felt as he moaned at the feeling of your walls squeezing it. He continued to suck and lick your clit while his finger leisurely moved in and out of you. The mixing of the two sensations was heaven. You felt slightly guilty though for not having tried harder to stop him so you could return the favor, but this was out of your hands now. Even if you wanted to push him away you physically couldn’t. You were worried your body would betray you if you did anything to stop the overwhelming pleasure that Steve was causing.

Your second orgasm hit quickly, not lasting as long as the first one but there was less time in between the pulses making it feel just as good. You groaned loudly as it overtook you and this time you had to push him away as you felt too sensitive for him to keep caressing your clit with his tongue to bring you down.

You laid there gasping, trying to catch your breath when he emerged from between your legs, your feet hitting the floor as he stood. Again he gave you a view of his toned torso and again all you wanted to do was lick all over his body. You wanted to be the one to pleasure him next. Even though you had just begged for him to take you, all you wanted right now was to suck his cock.

You stood from the bed in front of him. You looked up into his eyes and prepared to get down on your knees for him when he grabbed your face and kissed you. The urgency of the kiss made your knees go weak and he backed you into the bed. You were once again laying under him, breathless as he kissed the life out of you. You felt him pull away, kneeling above you as he undid the button and zipper of his pants. You couldn’t help but vocalize your attraction to him as he exposed more of himself to your hungry eyes.

“You’re so fucking hot, Steve.” his dark expression didn’t change at your words, he just continued to shimmy out of his jeans and underwear. 

When he laid back down on top of you, you could feel the skin of his legs rubbing against yours and it made you realize you were still wearing clothes. You reached down and began to tug off your dress and he moved off of you so you could get the offending fabric off. He helped you pull the dress over your head and you quickly removed your bra.

“Dear god,” he said, his eyes roaming your now completely naked body. You pulled his face down to yours, kissing him desperately and the both of you moaned as he lowered himself on you once more, both of you relishing in the feeling of the other’s skin.

You felt his hot, hard cock pressing into your thigh, leaving a smear of precum on your soft skin. Your back arched at the feeling as you tried to maneuver your hips so they were closer to his as the two of you kissed.

Essentially, you were feeling him up right now. The two of you were kissing, but you hardly moved your lips. Your focus was the nerves in your fingertips registering the feelings of his toned abs flexing above you. You struggled as you reached down further to grab his cock in your hand. His movements stilled and his mouth opened over yours. He let out a silent moan as you pumped him gently in your hand. He was so beautiful like this. You didn’t think it was possible for a person to be as attractive as Steve, but you are now realizing that even he can top his own beauty. 

It amazed you too at how absolutely massive he felt in your hand. You had reached down to the base of his cock and slowly moved your hand up expecting it to end sooner than it did. It was like a joke really. Each time you thought it couldn’t be any longer you still had a little bit to go. He was incredibly thick too and you again thought about how badly you wanted him in your mouth. That would have to wait though because right now you felt like you might burst if you didn’t get him inside you, and you imagined he felt the same.

He pulled away from your mouth so he could look down. You watched as he grabbed his cock and you gawked at actually how big it was now that you could actually see it. You swallowed hard at the idea of fitting all of him inside you and you felt a slight sting as he began to push the tip in. You winced and he froze, looking up at you with a concerned expression.

“I’m fine,” you assured. “You’re just so… big.” you said, looking up into his eyes. He didn’t move though. He stayed frozen in his spot, afraid to hurt you. You sighed. “Steve it’s going to hurt a little regardless, please. I want this.” you said. “I want you.” you whispered. His expression softened as he bent down to give you a loving kiss. 

As he pushed in you tried to not think about the dull, burning pain and instead tried to memorize his face. 

The further in he got, the better he felt stuffed inside you. Before you knew it he was all the way in and panting. You tested the waters by wiggling your hips causing a flash of pleasure to surge up your spine. The two of you moaned at the movement and he took that as the go ahead to start moving. 

With the first few thrusts you didn’t focus too much on the pleasure in your pelvis. The soaring of your heart was way more overpowering. You had had sex before with other people you cared deeply about, but never have you done it with someone you connected with so easily and naturally. If how well you got along in any other circumstance wasn’t enough of a sign, the fact that you felt complete with him inside you was all the evidence you needed to know that the man currently looking at you like you were the only thing to ever exist was your soulmate.

What a cheesy thought though, right? It doesn’t matter. Nothing else really did at that moment. All that mattered was him.

****

“I don’t know guys, it’s pretty expensive.” you said reluctantly, holding up a blouse that’s price tag held a number with one two many digits.

“Oh come on, we know how much you make, you can afford it.” Celine teased.

“I may be able to afford it, but it's a matter of spending that much on a shirt.” you placed the overpriced garment back on the rack. Ryan gasped and snatched it from where you set it, holding it in his arms.

“This. Is. Gucci!” he said, mocking offense. You shook your head and smiled.

“Are _ you _ gonna buy that then?” you teased, pointing to the shirt. He held it out before him and examined it. While there was no denying it was a beautiful blouse it was just way more than you felt comfortable spending.

“You know what?” he said, looking at you determinedly now. “Maybe I will.” he turned dramatically and strutted towards the changing rooms. You and the girls giggled while you followed him. You all waited for him to change into the shirt and when he stepped out even more girlish giggling ensued. The shirt was way too small for him and half of his stomach was visible and his arms could hardly move. “Why are you laughing?” he asked, looking at himself in the mirror. “I think it looks good.” he tried to strike a pose, but the restriction of the tight material didn’t allow him to. “I’ll just need a bigger size.” he said.

“Come on scarecrow,” Imogen said referencing his stance, “I want to go to that new lingerie store that opened up.”

“Oh are you gonna get something nice for Daniel?” Ana asked her with a wink.

“Girl, I’m gettin’ something nice for myself.” Imogen responded. Ana smiled at her as Celine high fived her.

“I know what you mean,” Celine said. “I love looking in the mirror when I’m wearing new lingerie.”

“Plus I feel extra sexy at work when I wear it, even though no one knows.” Ana chimed in. The three girls looked expectantly at you while you stood there waiting for Ryan surely somehow maneuvering the tight shirt from off his body.

“What?” you asked confused.

“What’s your experience with lingerie?” Ana asked. You shrugged your shoulders.

“You’ve never worn lingerie?” Celine asked. Your cheeks flushed and you looked around.

“No, and I’d appreciate it if you wouldn’t voice that so loudly in public.” you said, trying to hush her.

“You don’t even have like a lacey bra or something?” Ana asked. You just shook your head, not wanting to say anything in case that would spur them on to continue. Ryan finally emerged next to you and sighed.

“We ready to go?” he asked.

“Yes, please.” you said, eager to get away from being the center of attention. You walked out the store and began walking through the mall when two familiar faces caught your attention.

“Louise!” you yelled, but not too loudly as to not annoy the people around you. Louise turned to face you and smiled. You waved and made your way towards her. “Louise, Harper, what are you guys doing here?” you asked, looking at them. Louise had a bright smile on her face and quite a few shopping bags in her hands, clearly retail therapy was at work. Harper looked less pleased. In fact, she looked rather embarrassed and angry, only one bag was in her hand.

“Oh you know, needed some new clothes. There’s a really great sale going on at Yves, you should check it out.” Louise said. You smiled at her.

“Oh really? That’s awesome. I love a good sale.” you said.

“Who wouldn’t?” Harper said sarcastically, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms, avoiding eye contact. Her body was angled slightly away from you and she was just behind Louise’s shoulder as if she was trying to hide. You gave her a confused look, but turned back to Louise.

“Anyways, it was good seeing you.” you said to her, backing away slowly.

“Good seeing you too!” she said. You gave her one last smile then turned around to go look for your friends. 

It had hurt you a little bit to see Harper at the mall after asking her if she wanted to come and her declining saying she had work to do. You tried not to think too much about it. If she didn’t want to come then she didn’t want to come, it doesn’t really matter what she said. 

You looked around and saw the assistants walking into the lingerie store and you quickly caught up with them.

“I thought you said Harper couldn’t come?” Ryan asked you, looking over your shoulder where Louise and Harper were still standing.

“Clearly she wanted to, just not with us.” Imogen said feigning carelessness. 

“Kiss ass.” Ryan said quietly.

“Hey, she told me she had work to do, maybe she’s just taking a break.” you said, giving her the benefit of the doubt but not really believing that.

“What I don’t understand is why she is with Louise.” Celine said, looking back at them as well.

“I reiterate.” Ryan said looking through the clothing.

“If she isn’t with Stark she’s with Louise. How else did she get that raise last year?” Imogen said. You frowned and looked back at them. Harper looked upset and it looked like Louise was trying to calm her down. You sighed and looked back at your friends.

“She works harder than all of us.” Ana said. You perked up.

“She really does.” you chimed in. “I mean I’ve been here for such a short time and no offense but, even I can see that she’s the hardest worker.” they all looked to you now. “I mean not to say that you guys don’t work hard, she just works harder.” Imogen frowned.

“That’s true.” she said. They all looked to Louise and Harper now, watching as they began to leave the mall.

“Hey,” you said, trying to bring their attention away from them. “Who wants to pick out some lingerie for me to try?” you asked. Ana squealed and clapped her hands quickly while the rest of them smiled and gasped excitedly, all of them looking through the options for you.

****

You were banging the spoon on the side of the pan to get the excess sauce off so you could step away and answer the door. You threw the dish towel that was in your other hand on the counter and quickly made your way to the door.

“Dad!” you exclaimed, throwing yourself into his arms. He hugged you tightly and it made you realize just how much you had missed him since being away, if for only a week. Tears of joy stung your eyes and you quickly blinked them away as he pulled back to give you a kiss on your forehead.

“I missed you, sweetpea.” he said, pulling you in for another hug.

“I missed you too, dad.” you squeezed him tightly.

“I’m so excited to see what you made for me.” he said, letting go of you and stepping inside. Once he walked into the kitchen he took a deep breath in through his nose and turned to look at you as you closed the door.

“Roasted chicken?” he asked, a smile forming on his face.

“Just like mom used to make.” you said proudly.

“Oh man, I’m gonna have a food baby here in a few hours aren’t I?”

“That is the plan.” you smiled at him and walked back over to the stove to continue stirring the sauce for the scalloped potatoes.

“Wow,” your dad said, setting his jacket down on your couch. “Stark doesn’t mess around does he.” he said as he looked around the room. He walked over to your large windows and looked outside. “I mean come on.” he turned to you and pointed at the view. You giggled at his reaction. “This place is insane.” his voice became distant as he walked into your bedroom. You smiled to yourself as you heard him opening your bathroom door and looking in there as well.

You continued to hear muffled praises for a moment, but looked up when you had noticed they stopped. You saw him standing in the doorway to your bedroom looking at you. His eyes were becoming glassy and you noticed his bottom lip twitch. 

“I am just,” he stuttered. You set the spoon down and slowly began walking over to him. He took in a deep breath to calm himself, but it didn’t help. “She would have been so proud of you.” he said. Tears began to well in your eyes then. You closed the distance and hugged him tightly, trying to keep the tears from falling down your cheeks.

After holding each other for a moment both of you had calmed down and let go. You huffed out a laugh and wiped your eyes despite yourself. You walked back over to the kitchen to continue nursing the food. 

“Well,” he said, clearing his throat and walking over to your couch and sitting down. “When’s dinner gonna be ready?” he asked jokingly. You just rolled your eyes and smiled.

You looked down, watching the cream mix with the cheese and how the color was changing. Slowly but surely the sauce was thickening and it felt like a strange metaphor for life. Even if you have all the right ingredients in the pot, the heat on and the mixture moving, sometimes it just takes time for things to become as they should. The thought made you smile as you felt as if you were just beginning to thicken. You wondered if Steve was the last vital ingredient in your life. While you were a delicious sauce on your own, Steve was the cheese that made you complete.

As you continued to stir you heard a knock on the door. You set the spoon down once again and went over to answer it.

You were surprised to find Steve behind the door. 

“Steve.” you said surprised. You were excited to see him at first, but the big goofy smile on his face made your stomach drop. He knew exactly what was happening today so he came over on purpose to meet your dad, which explains the smile. You hadn’t told him not to come, just that your dad was coming, but now that Steve is here you realized you’d have to pretend you weren’t together and lie to your dad. You were hoping Steve wasn’t going to try and be affectionate or that nothing else would seem out of the ordinary to your father. “What uh, what are you doing here, sir?” you asked through slightly gritted teeth, trying to make your voice sound pleasant so as not to alert your dad to anything.

“Can’t a guy visit a coworker?” he winked, pushing past you and walking into the apartment. You sighed and rolled your eyes, closing the door and turning around to see Steve walking over to your father.

“Mr. y/l/n, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Steve said full of charm.

“Wow, Captain Rogers, it’s an honor, sir.” your dad said standing and shaking Steve’s hand. You rolled your eyes once again, but you were more so feigning annoyance. It was actually quite sweet to see the two of them interacting.

The two men struck up a conversation while you were in the kitchen finishing up the meal. You watched as the two of them laughed and got along well. You smiled to yourself watching them. It was something special to see two important men in your life getting along so well. Steve looked over to you with a big grin on his face after he finished laughing at something your dad had said. You looked down, cheeks slightly burning, feeling like you had been caught staring.

“You know,” you said turning the heat down on the stove. “It isn’t just the company that makes it feel like the 1940’s in here.” you said referring to the fact that you were in the kitchen.

“Oh.” Steve got up quickly and ran over to help you.

“I’m just kidding.” you said, smiling at Steve who began to roll up his sleeves to help. You looked down and watched as his forearms became exposed from beneath his button up shirt and you swallowed hard at how hot he looked like this. You looked up into his eyes for a moment and he seemed to be feeling the same way as he looked at you with so much want. You could feel his body language changing as he leaned into you as much as he could while still trying to make it look platonic. You were twisting your body to look at him as your back was mostly to him, and you watched as his eyes traveled down your body, admiring you as he licked his lips. It made your insides clench painfully with want for him, but you turned away quickly at the sound of your father clearing his throat and standing from the couch. You looked to him to see if he had noticed, but he let off no indication of the sexual tension thickening the air in the room.

Steve had helped with the last bit of preparing the food and set the table. The three of you sat around and ate and laughed and had a great time. It felt so good to have your dad here and talking with Steve. It was a strangely comforting feeling, like this was the way things were supposed to be. Of course you wished your mom was here to meet Steve and join in on the fun, but somehow you knew she was.

Once the food was eaten and a movie was watched but mostly talked over, your dad began to make his way out.

“Well, thanks for having me sweet pea. I’m so glad you’re happy here and dinner was delicious.” your dad said, kissing your cheek.

“Thanks for coming dad, you’ll have to come visit again soon.” you said, hugging him. Steve was standing off to the side watching the two of you.

“Oh no, you have to come back home next time. It’s my turn to make dinner for you.” he said.

“Dad, you’ve made dinner for me my entire life.” you giggled, watching him pull on his jacket.

“Yeah well, it’s different now that you’re all grown up.” he kissed your forehead and turned to Steve. Steve stood a little taller once the attention was to him.

“Captain.” your father stuck out his hand.

“Sir, it was a pleasure.” the two men shook hands. Your dad smiled and nodded. He looked at you, a strange look on his face. You looked at him questioningly with slight amusement and he just shook his head.

Once your dad left you quickly turned to Steve and watched as he made his way into the kitchen and began cleaning up. You bit your lips as you freely watched him and admired how good he looked from the back. The silhouette of his shoulders and back was something to behold. You slowly made your way over to him, thinking back to a few days ago when you had the overwhelming craving to taste him. That craving was back with a vengeance and this time you were determined to make it happen. Before you gave in, you decided to have a little fun.

You stood next to him and started cleaning up too. Your arms brushed against each other as you both gathered the pots and put them in the sink to be rinsed and cleaned.

“Your dad seems really nice.” he said to you, trying to break some of the silence. You hummed in response and moved in closer to him. He had leaned away from the counter so you had stepped in front of him so your backside was against his front. You both reached for the spoon you had used to scoop the ice cream that you had had for dessert. You held it firmly and turned to look up at him, holding eye contact with him as you brought the spoon to your mouth and stuck your tongue out, licking some of the sticky vanilla substance into your mouth. He swallowed hard as you smirked and set the spoon back down on the counter. You turned to face him and pressed your hands flat against his chest, slowly backing him to the wall.

You leaned into him once you had him pinned to the wall. You leaned in like you were going to kiss him but dodged his lips at the last second and pressed your hand against his mouth. You moved your hand so you were poking his lips with your middle finger. He got the hint and opened his mouth, gently sucking on your finger. You smirked at him, giving him a knowing look and pulled your finger away. You leaned in again, but instead of kissing him you flicked your tongue up, licking his lips quickly. You held eye contact with him as you slowly lowered yourself to your knees before him. 

His breathing picked up considerably and you watched as his chest heaved up and down while his ears were bright red. He looked slightly like a mess and you hadn’t even really touched him. You winked at him, the confidence in your movements was surprising, but you weren’t going to question it. You felt so comfortable after reconnecting with your father and watching how well Steve and him got along. It for some reason made you feel incredibly secure so your typical worries were not as front and center as they normally were. This left room for you to finally get what you wanted.

You brought your eyeline down to his pants and began to undo them. Steve’s hands came up and ran through your hair, causing your movements to cease as you looked up at him. He looked so desperate and needy for you. You could feel him grip your hair tighter which snapped you back into focusing on getting his pants down. Once the button and zipper were undone you slowly pulled his pants down with his underwear.

You finally unveiled his cock and you grabbed it in your hand, admiring it and studying it. You noted how heavy it felt in your hand and how big it looked despite it not yet being fully hard. You felt his body twitch as you studied it and gently ran your fingertips over it. You could hear him whimper slightly above you and his grip on your hair once again tightened. You could feel him, probably subconsciously, trying to drag your head closer to his cock. You looked up at him and licked your lips, holding eye contact with him as you slowly brought him into your mouth. His jaw dropped involuntarily when your tongue made contact with his tip. Once you had him as far in your mouth as you could bring him you closed your eyes as your tongue explored his skin, savoring the taste of him. You could taste his salty precum at the back of your throat and fought back a grin at the sensation.

You twisted your hand around the base of his cock where the warmth and wetness of your mouth couldn’t reach. You heard and felt him shudder as you sucked him off. You could feel how turned on you were by your own actions and his reactions. You were practically soaking your underwear with arousal.

“Oh baby,” he moaned darkly above you, his hands running through your hair again, likely trying to keep some grip on reality as you gave him the best blow job you had ever given and he had ever received. 

You looked up at him, his dick still in your mouth, as you slid your hands under his shirt to touch his abs. The strength you felt beneath your fingertips was incredibly empowering, especially since you were currently bringing the carrier of such strength to the brink of explosion. 

“F-fuck.” he stuttered. He huffed out a laugh at how quickly his release was coming on. You knew exactly what the twitching in his cock meant so you continued to look at him, coaxing him along with your eyes. You dropped your right hand down and quickly dragged it up his leg and to his balls. You gently rolled them around your fingers and cupped them.

You heard him suck in a deep breath and then he let out a long groan as he came in hot squirts down your throat. You fought back a smile as you swallowed his load, his dick still sitting in between your lips.

The grip he still had in your hair was brought back to your attention as he gently tugged you off him. You brought a hand up and wiped your mouth with the back of it. He shook his head at you as you stood up in front of him. You pressed your body against his and the awe he was feeling suddenly disappeared into a cloud of desperation. Just as quickly as the air changed the two of you were all over each other, ripping each other’s clothes off as you sloppily kissed one another.

Never in your wildest dreams would you have imagined doing this with Captain America. You honestly felt so thankful you were here with Steve and not that over the top superhero. 

You gasped as he set your naked backside on the cold counter and then groaned as he slowly pushed himself into you. One hand was behind you, helping to support you, while another was around the back of Steve’s neck keeping you balanced. He pressed his face against yours so you had nowhere else to look but his eyes.

Those eyes. What eyes. Your eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...hi. im so sorry it took me so long to update this. quarantine drained me, then when i went back to work that also drained me. i dealt with a lot of depression and some scary thoughts over these past few months and had a health scare that i am still dealing with, but regardless i hope you enjoyed this chapter and forgive me for the hiatus. i promise there will be more smut down the line so don't give up on me just yet if the smut in this chapter wasn't to your satisfaction. as always i would love to hear your feedback and i hope you, yes you, the sweet, gentle, gorgeous, smart, and worthy creature reading these words right now, are doing okay. much love xxx


	6. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You take orders well, Rogers.” you said, smirking at him. “You really know how to make it up to a girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowie another update and it didn't take 8 years???? what is going on???? enjoy!

You were in your office, finishing up the last bits of paperwork for the day when you heard your phone go off. It was a text from Steve saying to come to his office. You sighed and got up while still looking at your phone. While you knew it was probably much easier to text than to use the communicator still wrapped around your wrist, you wished he would use it. If he wanted to text you something sweet during the day that was fine, but if it was work related you would prefer it if he used the work appropriate device.

That thought could just be you being overly concerned about getting caught or it could be justified. While he was your boyfriend and you loved him with your whole being, he was still your boss too, and you were professional enough to be able to set some things aside in the name of not getting fired.

The two of you had been official now for a few months and things couldn’t be better. You were both madly and deeply in love with each other and there was no doubt in your mind that he was the one you were supposed to be with. And while you knew he was the one, you felt no rush to hurry up and get married; the two of you were content with how things were going and were worried that since the beginning of the relationship had happened so fast, if the entire thing came to a climax so soon the two of you would feel unsatisfied. Both of you wanted to keep things as they were and enjoy where you were at, especially since the relationship and everything had happened so quickly. There were roses that needed to be smelled.

You opened the door to his office with your head down looking at your phone as you finished an email to Lousie about the paperwork. You heard him get up from his desk and walk towards you and felt as he pressed a kiss to your cheek, your head still down.

“Hey,” he said, trying to get your attention. You hit send on the email and looked up at him, smiling.

“Hi,” you gave him a quick kiss on the lips. “So what did you need?” you asked, putting your phone in your pocket. He had your hand in his and leaned back as he dramatically inhaled and took you in.

“Damn,” he said. “If I had known you looked like this today I would have called you up here for something else.” he tried to pull you in for another kiss but you blocked him.

“Steve, please.” you said trying to sound playful so as not to upset him with your rejection. He continued to try and pull you in for a kiss but you kept brushing him off. Finally he got the hint and let go of you.

“Alright, we have a meeting with everyone, that’s why I called you up here.” Your heart dropped to your feet and your mouth went dry. You knew all color drained from your face because you could feel the chill that ran throughout your whole body, still, you kept your composure.

“A meeting?”

“Don’t worry,” he chuckled, pulling you out of the room. “It’s general update stuff, we haven’t been caught.” You sighed and huffed out a laugh. He smiled at you to reassure you even more and gave your hand a final squeeze of support before letting go to put on the act.

The two of you walked into the large room and sat down next to each other. There was a notepad and a pen at each seat and you grabbed your pen and wrote the date on the top and prepared to take diligent notes of the matters about to be discussed.

The people in attendance were Natasha, and Clint with Ryan and Ana along with Tony, Harper and Louise. There were also a few other agents sitting around the large table.

The room was bright, the staple large floor to ceiling windows being the reason for that. There was chatter filling the room with noise and you tried to block it out to think.

You were getting a little nervous about the possibility of speaking for whatever reason, be it that someone asks you a question or you have to ask one. You took your jacket off and draped it over the back of your chair. You heard Steve make a little noise and you looked over at him to see his eyes on your chest. They flicked up to your face quickly and he winked at you. The overtly sexual look in his eyes caught you off guard and heated up your insides. You turned away quickly, looking down at the notepad in front of you and cleared your throat. You tried to ignore the way you could still feel his eyes burning into you. You shifted in your seat and you heard him chuckle darkly. You dared another look over to him and watched as he licked his lips while looking you up and down. 

You had never seen him so turned on in public before and it stirred something inside you making your cunt clench. You were frozen on the spot under his heated gaze as he leaned in and whispered in your ear.

“I wish I could shove my tongue deep in your pussy right now.” he whispered and slowly leaned away from you. He sat back in his chair and you watched as he brought his hand up and used his thumb to wipe at his lip and dropped it back down into his lap. You swallowed hard and desperately tried to turn your eyes to somewhere in the room other than his dark, seductive gaze. He smirked at you and you felt yourself biting your lip and clenching your thighs together. The sound of Tony clearing his throat made you jump and broke off the trance that Steve had had you in. Even though you were back in the present you could still feel the effects of his beguiling actions and you shook your head, trying to concentrate.

Tony had begun to speak but the first few minutes of his words didn’t process in your brain. It was too muddied with hormones to focus on much else. You took a few deep breaths, trying to calm yourself, trying to get some grasp on reality when you felt a hand on your thigh. You kept your eyes glued to your notepad. The pen in your hand was straining under your tight grip as you felt the hand inch higher up your thigh and further in.

You wanted him to touch you, you were desperate for him to touch you, but you couldn’t let him, you couldn’t. You were in a meeting, this is not something you should be doing. You tried to gain your willpower; you could feel your fingertips brushing against it as you reached with all you could to grab it firmly and not let go until the meeting ended.

The second his hand made contact with your core you sucked in a deep breath and subconsciously spread your legs for him to have better access.

You knew what he was doing was so wrong, and yet you were allowing him to do it. Your head was swimming as you fought to find your quickly receding willpower. With each skilled brush of his fingertips against your covered clit you could feel yourself growing weaker. You covered up a whimper with the sound of you clearing your throat and shifted in your seat. 

You stole a look over at Steve and he just had a devilish smirk on his face. He knew exactly what he was doing to you. 

It was only when he winked at you and you felt a rush of endorphins flood your body when you finally closed your fist around your willpower. You abruptly brushed his arm off of you and the quick movement brought the room’s attention to you. It was only when Tony said your name when you noticed everyone was looking at you.

“y/n?” your head shot up and you looked around, faces of concern and curiosity stared back at you. You didn’t dare turn to see Steve. “Is everything okay?” Tony asked.

“Yeah, sorry. There was a bug on my leg.” you lied with ease. The adrenaline coursing through your veins must have made that possible. You subconsciously looked to Steve for support and he just lifted his eyebrows, impressed at the believability. 

“We could make a spy out of you yet.” he whispered in your ear once the meeting had continued. Your eyebrows furrowed in a glare and you turned away from him and didn’t look back.

The meeting continued and you listened intently out of spite. You were no longer pushing down the lust that had been building inside you, instead you were pushing down a burning anger towards Steve. How could he do something like that? What had gotten into him? Why did he think that was an okay thing to do? You were going to have a serious conversation with him once the day was over because you never wanted that to happen again.

You weren’t angry that he was showing his affection towards you, in another circumstance it would have been so hot to have him touching you during a meeting, but the stakes were just too high and he should know better. You were angry that he put the two of you at a higher risk of getting caught. It was already making you sick enough to be sneaking around everywhere with the constant fear of getting caught that this added worry of having to swipe him off of you in a meeting was now too much. Not only were you worried about losing your job, you were also worried about what the repercussions could do to your relationship.

Tony wrapped up the meeting and you realized that you would now be subjected to talking to Steve. You took your time gathering up your notes and grabbing your jacket as you were hyper aware of Steve standing next to you, waiting. You walked towards the door without even looking at him, you had no intention of talking to him right now. You were still fuming after the stunt he pulled and you wanted to be able to have a rational conversation. However, you could hear his heavy footsteps behind you as he hurried to catch up with you, so you were more or less expecting him to stop you.

“What?” you seethed through gritted teeth. He had grabbed your arm and pulled you to face him with ease. You ripped your arm from his grasp and looked up into his eyes, his countenance hurt.

“I’m sorry.” he said quickly, getting straight to the point. You saw the sincerity in his eyes and as much as you wanted to stay mad at him, the rage fizzled as you stared into his eyes. Damn those eyes. Your eyes.

You sighed and nodded your head.

“We’ll talk after work.” you said, empathy tinting your voice. He gave you a small nod, probably not knowing what more he can say and changed his posture letting you leave. You kept your eyes locked with his until the last possible second when you had to turn away.

A mix of emotions ran through you as you made your way down to your office to finish up the last little bits of work for the day. The second you sat in your chair and shuffled some papers around there was a knock on your door.

“Come in.” you said, not looking up from your desk. You heard the door open and heard someone walk in. You only looked up when you heard the door close, something Steve only ever did. Everyone else always left the door open as you had nothing to hide with anyone else. Well, except Ryan, the only other person who knew and the person who was standing timidly in front of your door, looking concerned.

“Um,” he said carefully. “Are you okay?” he asked. You sighed and leaned back in your chair, hoping to look less intimidating.

“Yes, I’m fine.” you said, rubbing the bridge of your nose. He huffed a laugh.

“You don’t seem fine.” he said. You sighed again and looked at him, debating on whether to explain or not. “What’s wrong?” he asked, pulling up a chair and sitting down closer to you.

“I just,” you sighed again. “He was messing with me in there and we almost got caught.” you said. He nodded and didn’t say anything else, sensing that you needed to vent and let you continue. “It just sometimes feels like I’m the only one who’s trying to keep this a secret because I’m the only one with any stakes.”

“You know that’s not true. He would do anything for you.” he said.

“I know,” you grabbed a pen and started fiddling with it. “So am I in the wrong for getting upset?”

“Absolutely not.” he leaned forward in the chair. “That was a dick move, he shouldn’t have done that.” he said. You looked down and watched the way the coating on the pen shone in the light while you spun it with your fingers. You didn’t really know what to think. “You know what I’d do?” he said. “I’d make him make it up to you.” he smirked and leaned back in his chair looking accomplished. He acted as if he just came up with the idea to cure world hunger.

“What do you mean?” you cracked a curious smile.

“You know, make him beg for it.” he raised his eyebrows, gesturing to you.

“Beg for it?” you repeated, tossing the idea around in your mind. “That could be fun.” you lit up with the ideas running through your head.

“Give ‘em hell.” he said. He came around the desk and gave you a hug. “I’ll see you later. Let me know how it goes.” he said, leaving the room.

“Yes, sir.” you said and he winked, closing the door behind him.

You sat for a minute, daydreaming of ways to make him beg. You imagined yourself as a sexy temptress, forcing him to sit and watch while you undressed with him not being able to fulfill any of his own desires by touching you. If he thought he was turned on by you in your work clothes, he had another thing coming. 

You remembered, as you were signing the last of the paperwork and sending your last emails, that a few months ago when you had gone shopping with all the assistants you had ended up buying some lingerie. Never did you think you would actually find a time other than your honeymoon with Steve to wear it, but this situation almost called for it.

You smirked to yourself as you straightened out the paperwork, putting it in a folder to send in. You grabbed your things and the folder of paperwork and made your way to the main office to turn in the paperwork. Once that was done you pulled out your phone to text Steve when you saw that you had 3 missed calls from him already. Your phone was still on silent from when you entered the meeting earlier and turned the sound off. You cringed as you entered the elevator and tapped on his name, calling him.

“Hey,” he said carefully, answering the phone on the first ring.

“Hi.” you said, trying not to give your emotions away.

“I just wanted to apologize again about what happened in the meeting. I crossed a line and I’m sorry.” he said, sounding very guilty. You could almost visualize him rubbing the back of his neck from discomfort, or looking you dead in the eye so you knew he was sorry. Either way it made you feel bad for being so angry at first. While you knew you were justified, you hated him feeling anything but happy, especially around you. “And I would have come to your office and apologize in person, I just didn’t want to disrupt your work with a personal matter.” he said. You smiled because he knew you so well because that’s probably exactly what you would have told him if he had come to your office and done just that.

“Well,” you said and paused. “I know a way you can make it up to me.” you were sure your smirk could be heard through the phone.

“Of course, anything.” he said back.

“Come over in an hour.” you said. “You can right your wrongs then.” you said.

“Okay?” he said, sounding unsure of what you had planned but compliant nonetheless. You wanted to just hang up and leave it at that. You wanted to go the mysterious route, but you didn’t want to leave him hanging too badly.

“It’s okay, I promise.” you said, trying to console him.

“Okay doll, I’ll see you soon.” he said.

“Love you.” you said, quickly.

“I love  _ you _ .” he said, and you hung up.

You smirked and strutted down the hall to your quarters. You were beginning to get a better idea in your head of what you wanted to have happen. You wanted to have a more serious and detailed conversation about the incident that did take place as you genuinely wanted to make sure that he knew how important the job was and how much he put that on the line with his actions, however you also understood that no harm was done and you knew he meant no harm by it.

You quickly opened the door and practically jogged to your bedroom, throwing your purse on your dresser and setting all your other stuff down. You fluffed up your hair a little bit and touched up your makeup a tad. You then made your way into your closet and found the box which held your lingerie elegantly tied with a silk ribbon. You ran your fingers gently over the beautiful material and pulled it out of the box that was lined with more silk. 

You somehow managed your way into the black lace contraption and put your work clothes back on. You lit a few candles in your living room and drank some water. You quickly ate a banana as well, preparing for some very rigorous activity. 

You passed by a mirror as you took a bite of the banana and watched yourself as you put the phallic shaped fruit in your mouth. You tilted your head down and looked up at yourself, curious as to what Steve saw when you sucked him off. You weren’t quite sure how you felt about the reflection staring back at you. It was a strange thought to have. Steve Rogers being the one currently who got to experience this facial expression. You wondered what guys found so attractive about this particular angle. Your eyes looked too big and the angle made your dark circles more prominent. Your chin practically disappeared and the way your lips wrapped around the fruit made you look like a duck. You figured the shape your face held when you actually had him in your mouth was much less attractive than even what you were looking at now. His cock was much, much bigger than what was in your mouth currently, and you weren’t drooling all over yourself right now either. You bit off the piece you had in your mouth and chewed thoughtfully as you continued to look at yourself.

Eventually, you had to turn away, worried that the longer you looked in the mirror the quicker you would lose your nerve for the display and power you were about to exude over one of the most powerful people in the world if not the universe.

After you finished your banana and brushed your teeth you changed out of your work shoes and put on a different type of heel, one that would better match what you were wearing underneath your clothes rather than the outfit itself.

Finally, the hour passed and you heard a knock on your door. You took a deep steadying breath before going over and opening it. Once you came face to face with him your nerves heightened and you didn’t know how you were ever going to go through with having so much of his focus being on you and it being up to you to call the shots. 

His hands were behind his back and your heart melted slightly when he brought them into view as he was holding a bouquet of flowers.

“Oh Steve, you didn’t-”

“But I did,” he said, stepping in and you closed the door, discreetly locking it behind him. “What I did was unprofessional and with what we do anyways we should take any professionalism our situations will allow.” he set the bouquet down on the counter and stepped up to you, taking your hands in his. Your back was still to the door. “I know I put your job at stake and it was entirely my fault. I’m sorry.” he said, looking deep into your eyes. You smiled gently up at him.

“It’s okay,” his shoulders visibly fell in relief. “I mean what you did wasn’t okay, but I accept your apology.” you said. He smirked slightly at that. It was time now. It was time to begin what Ryan had suggested and to make him beg. “But you aren’t forgiven.” you said after taking a deep breath. He just looked at you with confusion so you continued. “I accept your apology but you still have to make it up to me.” he looked to you with more confusion and turned around.  He grabbed the flowers that he had set down and offered them to you again, raising his eyebrows playfully. You couldn’t help but smirk as you shook your head. You guided the flowers back onto the counter and grabbed his hand, leading him to the couch where you had him sit as you stood in front of him.

You began to nonchalantly mess with the buttons on your shirt.

“I mean what you did in there was not only unprofessional,” he looked down guiltily, and you paused. “It was unfair.” you said finally. He looked up at you with curiosity. His eyes then flicked down to your fingers undoing the first button of your shirt. He shifted in his seat, a slight upturn in his lips and a glint in his eye indicated that he may know where this was going. “I mean you teased me so...” you looked up, dramatically finding the right words as you undid another button. “Unfairly.” you looked down quickly, finding the next button, your lingerie not quite yet visible to him. “You know how I feel when you talk dirty like that.” which was true. When Steve talked dirty it never failed to turn you on. It might be something to do with the fact that he is perceived by everyone as this goody goody, which he is, but only you got to be privy to the fact that he was also very… naughty. 

“And not to mention,” you continued, untucking your shirt and undoing the last button, your torso now visible to him. His eyes danced across the skin that was visible to him. He looked up at your face with questioning yet excited eyes. You could practically hear him asking “Are you wearing lingerie?” just by the look on his face. “You touched me.” you put your hands on your hips, casually pushing the shirt open more. “I mean you put your whole hand... on my thigh.” 

You looked down at him now. He looked desperate to undress you. He looked desperate to see if there was more to the black lace that he was currently getting a glimpse at. “And that wasn’t even the worst part.” you said, referencing him touching your clit during the meeting as well.

He had never seen you in anything like this before. It had only ever been your regular clothes and underwear, which never stayed on for long. You wondered though if just by the way he was drinking you in if he’d even want to take the lingerie off you. You wondered if he would just take you with it on. The thought of his desperation for you turned you on an incredible amount however, he’d had to work a little bit for anything more than just looking at you.

To emphasize your words you stepped forward and got on top of him, spreading your legs across his hips and straddled him. His hands immediately went to your hips but you brushed them away. He gave you a questioning look.

“No touching.” you said firmly, the grace of a smirk on your face. You knew you were killing him. All your nerves from before were completely dissipated and all you felt was the cool confidence of straddling your love. “You got enough touching in the conference room.” you ran your hands over his chest, enjoying the free reign to feel him up. “I however,” you moved closer to him, leaning into his ear. “Didn’t.” you whispered. You gently bit his ear lobe and you heard the slightest moan come up from his chest and you couldn’t help but smile out of his view at your victory. Everything else after this point and the initial go was going to be smooth sailing. 

You pulled away and shrugged your shirt off your shoulders, completely exposing your torso to him. He looked as if he was in pain. He probably was too. You could almost feel him resisting the magnetic pull to touch you. 

You leaned in. You grabbed his face in your hands and pulled him towards you. You kissed him hard, in the way that you knew turned him on the quickest. You felt him groan into your mouth as you gently began to grind on top of him. 

Your hands ran over his neck and down to his shoulder where you could feel his muscles contracting as he gripped the couch tightly. 

You moved your hands back to his chest where you began undoing the buttons on his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders and helping him throw it across the room. 

You pressed your skin against his as you continued to kiss. You carded your fingers through his hair and gently tugged, earning a groan from him. You smirked into the kiss, having him right where you wanted him.

Slowly, you slid down his body until you were on your knees in between his legs. You looked at his belt as you undid it, your lips parted in anticipation. You looked up at him as you undid the buttons on his pants and were surprised to see how in control he looked. He must have noticed your confusion and responded by winking at you.

It shocked you back into that incredibly turned on state that you had been in in the conference room when he did the exact same thing. You just smirked, keeping your display of confidence. He may feel in control now but after you put his dick in your mouth would he find out who the real winner would be.

His jaw unhinged when you carefully grabbed his throbbing cock in your small hand. You pumped it a few times as he wiggled his pants and underwear further down his body to give you more space to work.

“Eager?” you asked, referencing to how quickly he removed the hindrances of his clothes. However, you didn’t give him a chance to respond because you put him in your mouth while maintaining eye contact. 

He let out a low, breathy moan and you smirked at how well this was all going.

You continued to suck and bob your head on his cock and you felt his hands tangle in your hair. You quickly pushed them away and gave him a warning look all while keeping his cock in your mouth. He whimpered at not being able to control the pace, but he didn’t have to be disappointed for long as you sped up your pace and felt as his cock twitched in your grasp. His breathing had picked up considerably and right when you knew he was getting close, you pulled away, leaning back and wiping your mouth with the back of your hand.

“Wh-what-” he gasped out, reeling from being so close to release and having it denied.

“You didn’t really think you could tease me in public, putting my job at risk and your own reputation to be rewarded with a fucking blowjob, right?” you said. You turned his head away and huffed out a breath. You grabbed his face, squishing his cheeks and making him look up at you. His pupils were practically all you could see and you could tell he was really enjoying you being so rough with him. You smirked at this revelation and decided to improvise. “Strip.” you said through gritted teeth.

“What?” he muffled out, his speaking capabilities hindered by your grip on his face.

“Strip for me.” you leaned in and whispered hotly in his ear. For emphasis you licked a line up his neck and let go of his face, stepping back to give him room. He kicked off his pants and shoes and ripped his shirt off. He then stood before you completely bare, his unbelievable muscles on show just for you. Your eyes traveled all over his body. They wondered over his chest and torso, down past his still painfully hard cock, all the way past his powerful thighs and to his feet. Your eyes slowly trailed back up his body and you noticed his breathing had picked up again. Surely he could tell you were practically dripping for him and it took all the effort each of you could muster not to attack the other. 

You held eye contact with him as you began to rid yourself of your own clothes, leaving the lingerie on of course. You then stood before him, feeling sexier than you ever have in your life. You knew how you looked in the lingerie, but it was something else to be standing in front of Steve with him practically drooling at the sight of you.

“Oh my god.” he muttered, looking you up and down. He took a step towards you and reached out with his hands to touch you when you gently pushed him away.

“Ah ah ah.” you said wagging your finger back and forth in his face. “No touching.” you said, a devilish glint in your eye. His shoulders slumped for emphasis of his disappointment.

“Okay, y/n, lesson learned, I won’t tease you in public please just let me touch you.” his puppy dog eyes were on full display and you had to close your own and take a deep stabilizing breath to keep your composure and continue your little game. You felt him lean in and mimicked you from a moment ago, licking a delicious line up your neck. Your closed eyelids fluttered as you whimpered slightly.

Your plan had been to tease him with a blowjob, reveal the lingerie, then lead him to the bedroom and make him watch you masturbate. Of course you assumed that he would take over at some point and ravish you and you’d allow it, but now, seeing how desperate he was to just simply put his hands on you made you want them more than you wanted to prove a point. Your resolve snapped as you went limp against him, his arms instinctively yet hesitatingly wrapped around you.

“Make me cum.” you whispered in his ear. You didn’t need to say another word because in a split second you were in the air, over his shoulder, and next you were bouncing on the bed as he climbed on top of you.

He wasted no time, not even bothering to take your lingerie off. He pulled your black lace thong to the side and entered you with one smooth, deep thrust. Both of you moaned out loudly into the room and he waited a moment as you writhed on the bed whimpering nonstop as you adjusted to him. You clawed on his dense shoulder blades and moaned into his ear. He shuddered at the sound and shook as he fought the urge to pound mercilessly into you. You continued the tirade of clenching and unclenching your insides around him as you ground down onto his cock. You couldn’t help the giggle that escaped your mouth as you felt him beginning to shake with self control. 

“You-” he looked at your amused face but cut himself off by thrusting powerfully into you. His strong, deep thrusts shut you right up as he began fucking you into the mattress. You reached up and braced yourself on the headboard to keep still as his thrusts were so powerful they left you bouncing all over the place. You steadied yourself, making the pleasure that much more incredible. 

Your giggles had turned into moans as he showed you just how desperate you had made him.

“For the record,” he spoke, not faltering his pace as you were barely able to listen. “What you did was not a comparable retaliation.” he reached his hand down and harshly rubbed on your clit, making you actually scream out into the room.

“Fuck.” was all you could manage. “I- Steve.”

“What?” he said, turning the tables with the dominant tone of his voice. “Not so sassy with my dick in your intestines?” he growled. All you could do was whimper as your abdomen clenched deliciously. Your thighs began to burn and you could feel a powerful orgasm approaching. 

With each skillful movement you felt his hard cock brushing against every sensitive point inside you. It was almost as if he was using every single one of his tricks on you all at once, his knowledge of your body was being expertly exemplified with his deliberate thrusting. 

“S-Steve.” you breathed out. He looked at you, his brows furrowed in concentration. “Steve, look dow-” you gasped out a breath as your orgasm sat right there, all it would take is a moment longer and you’d be over the edge in bliss. You mustered all the strength in you to hold it back just long enough to communicate with him. “Steve watch me.” your words came out broken and stuttered through his rough movements and your tight throat. 

Thankfully though, he got the hint and looked down to where the two of you were connected as you screamed out his name, finally allowing one of the most powerful orgasms of your life to wash over your entire body. Your arms felt tingly and your back arched as your hips thrusted up with the spasms of your climax. You released squirt after squirt of pleasure as you moaned out, squeezing his cock so hard with your walls it was a wonder you hadn’t cut off his circulation. 

You knew that afterwards you’d be upset at the amount of liquid coming out of you and onto your bed, but right now you were riding the highest high you’ve ever experienced as you released all over his cock. 

He sucked in a deep breath before releasing his own hot spurts of pleasure inside you. The image of you soaking his cock is not one either of you will forget and you knew then as you finally began to come down to earth that he was forever going to try to get you to orgasm like this again. You worried that your body would never again be able to handle such a level of pleasure.

You moaned blissfully at the feeling of his cum filling you up as you brought your hands up to his face and brought him down to capture his lips in a kiss. He pulled away quickly, sucking in deep breath after deep breath, his orgasm seeming to be a powerful one as well. 

Eventually he pulled out and collapsed next to you. You moaned lightly at the feeling his cum leaking out of your abused hole. You reached down and gathered a bit that had dripped down your leg and brought it up past your lips, sucking it into your mouth.

He watched you with his mouth wide open.

“You take orders well, Rogers.” you said, smirking at him. “You really know how to make it up to a girl.”

****

You were sitting in your office, quickly running through some paperwork. You had been extra stressed about getting caught with Steve recently. Even though all his teasing had ceased and you were completely professional in the office, you still worried that somehow, someone would catch you. You had heard talks of you getting a raise and that was good news except it made you worry that if people found out they would just assume it was because you were fucking your boss. 

You wanted to make sure that if anything happened people would know it was because you earned it through hard work and not because of Steve. Of course Steve wasn’t in charge of your paychecks, that was Louise’s job. Steve was just in charge of the reviews and you made sure to work so incredibly hard that it wouldn’t put him in an awkward situation. You even took out some positive adjectives from his last review to make sure that it was believable. 

“But your work is exemplary.” he had said, looking up at you questioningly. “You’re the best assistant I’ve ever had.”

“Are you just saying that because I suck your cock?” you had asked, frustrated. He grabbed your hand to stop you from pacing around his office.

“Y/n, I am able to set all that aside and look at just the professional aspect. You are an incredible worker, please accept my praise.” he said. All you could do was roll your eyes.

You threw your pen down on your desk in frustration and rubbed at your temples. Just as you picked up your pen to continue you heard a timid knock on your door.

“Y/n?” you heard Ana ask quietly.

“What?” you said harshly, not bothering to look up.

“Um, we were wondering if you wanted to get some drinks with us after work.” you finally looked up to see Ryan was behind her, both of them hiding behind the door, almost as if they were scared of you. You sighed dramatically and threw the pen down again.

“So much for that.” you said under your breath, leaning back in your chair, still incredibly frustrated.

“Y/n, come on. You’ve been working overtime the last three weeks. Let us treat you to some drinks.” Ryan said, opening the door a little bit more.

“Thanks for the offer, but I can’t.” you said, not even thinking about it. You looked at your computer and began reading an email. “What an idiot.” you said again under your breath, referring to a misspelled word found in the mass email. One mistake like that and you felt you could lose your job. You then looked up to the doorway. “Not you guys, don’t worry.” you said emotionlessly, not wanting to upset them but not caring that much either. 

How could they just go around and act normal with a mission coming up? How did they have time on the weekends anymore when there was so much to be done in preparation?

You heard the door slam and looked up to see Ana had left and Ryan was there, a glare on his face.

“Wha-” you began to say.

“Listen here  _ Harper _ ,” he hissed at you. “You need to get away and you need to stop being so stressed. I know there’s a mission coming up and I also know this is your first mission to deal with. The actual Harper has been meaner than usual and I don’t need you taking after her for me to walk around even more eggshells.” he said, shaking his finger in your face. You stared at him dumbfounded and he realized how harsh he’d been and sighed, taking a step back. “Look,” he said more calmly. “I know you’re worried about Steve going on this mission and I also know you’re worried about getting caught, but honey, it’s been almost five months now, I think it’s safe to say no one is sniffing around your tail.” he said with sympathetic eyes. You let out a breath you hadn’t known you’d been holding and you slumped back in your chair, pinching the bridge of your nose.

“You’re right Ryan, I’ve been an ass. I’m sorry.” you said.

“Just,” he sighed. “Go apologize to Ana and come have drinks with us, take your mind off things. Please.” he said, standing by the door and holding it open for you. This left you no choice but to smile and put down the next week's paperwork that you had been trying to get ahead on and follow him out of your office.

Friends could really do wonders. You felt bad for the people who didn’t have friends. Ryan had just single handedly pulled you out of your slump. You wondered if Harper had any friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so the next chapter i am super excited about because i have been waiting to write it for a long long time and i absolutely cannot wait to see your reactions to it! any guesses on what could be happening? i hope you are all healthy happy and safe. much love xx


	7. Finding Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You love him,” Harper said gently. You turned to look at her surprised, not able to say a word. “Don’t you?” it wasn't a question, it was a statement, she knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooooooo boy. here it is. this is the chapter i have been dreaming about for months and its finally here. i'm so excited for you guys to read what happens. enjoy!

“Oh fuck, Steve.” you moaned out loudly into the room. He was currently knuckle deep in your pussy with two fingers curling up and brushing against the spot he had long discovered that made you wild. You had spent the night in his quarters, not wanting to spend a second away from him while you could help it since he was about to leave on a mission for who knows how long. And of course there was no guarantee that he would even come back. 

He had woken you up by gently teasing your exposed nipples as both of you hadn’t bothered to put clothes on after your passionate romp in the hay the previous night. He had touched his way down your body, gradually warming you up for the main event, which neither of you were trying to think of as possibly being the last time. It was in the back of both of your minds though, which is probably why you tugged him back up your body and kissed him deeply, trying to convey all your feelings for him through just your lips.

He pulled away from you, breathless and looked down at you, his long lashes fluttering against your cheek.

“I love you.” he said. You grabbed his face and kissed him again.

“I love  _ you _ .” you said against his lips. He pulled away and kissed down your neck, sucking just below your ear causing you to whimper in pleasure. His touch was electric. He made you feel alight by just the slightest brush of his fingertips against your skin. His lips were currently toying with your “on” switch.

You felt as he reached down and grabbed his erection. He prodded around your entrance, wetting the tip with your arousal and slowly pushed in. Both of you began to breathe heavier as he slowly entered you.

You knew this was going to be different. You knew this “sex session” was less so about the sex and more so about the love. 

“Oh fuck, baby. You’re so tight.” he croaked out as he was finally fully inside you. All you could respond back with was a moan, the feeling of being so incredibly full left no space in your brain to do anything else other than feel.

He began to slowly move, not coming all the way out before thrusting back in. 

“You have no idea what you do to me.” he groaned in your ear. His deep, raspy morning voice sent shivers down your spine and aided in adding more arousal to ease his movements.

He stayed close, propping his upper body up on his forearms on either side of your head. Typically, you closed your eyes during sex. You didn’t know why it was just always a reflex, plus with how good Steve made you feel your eyes were bound to roll to the back of your head anyways. This time though, both of you had your eyes open and you stared at each other's faces. You watched as his face contorted when he hit a sensitive spot inside you and your walls contracted around him. You watched as he furrowed his brows in concentration as his eyes danced around your face, almost like he was trying to memorize you like this. He wanted to burn the image of your own face contorted in pleasure while he made love to you.

You didn’t care at that moment. You didn’t care about the job or the money or the reputation that such a prestigious occupation brought you. All you cared about was him. That thought gave you deja vu, but it had clarity now. It finally made sense. All you cared about was him. Yes, of course, but what does that  _ mean _ ? Obviously those words while on the surface seemed impactful truly had no deeper meaning before. Well, now you knew. 

The only thing that mattered was that he loved you, that’s all you were meant for in this life was to love and be loved by him. He was it. He was your everything. He was what gave your life, your existence… meaning. Obviously, you couldn’t have him without who you were and you had never felt so self confident that whomever you were, whomever you turned out to be, you were the perfect match for him. You were the reason he was here.  _ You _ . 

You were the light to his dark, the sadness to his joy; you made him better and in turn he bettered you. He began and ended… with you. 

In hindsight this moment was less so about him and more so about you, but, still it had everything to do about him if it was supposed to be about you. The same statement that would equally express how you felt would also be: all that mattered in that moment was you. He is you, and you, him. 

You felt as tears began to sting in the backs of your eyes, the emotions running through you were too powerful to contain. One slid down your cheek and he carefully wiped it away when he saw it. He didn’t stop though. He knew what those tears were for. His tears.

Soon, his steady, slow pace was beginning to be too much for either of you. You kept your eyes locked with his though as best you could while riding out your orgasm which then triggered his own. Both of you held on to each other as you rode out your orgasms together. You didn’t want it to end though. Not because it was an amazing orgasm and felt incredible, but because that meant this time was over and that you’d both need to get ready for work soon. You had the last bits of release paperwork to do and he had to prepare for his mission.

He kissed you passionately once the both of you had come down from your highs, sucking in a deep breath as he pressed his face against yours.

He carefully pulled out of you and you tried to memorize the feeling of his cum inside you as it began to slowly trickle out. You wished, however gross it may sound, that you could keep it inside you the entire time he was gone so you could have that piece of him always. You then realized with a slight upturn of your lips that wherever you were, he was also.

He got off of you and gently pulled you up with him. He picked you up like a bride and carried you into the bathroom. 

You stood there looking at each other after he set you down as you waited for the water in the shower to heat up. He caressed your back, running his hands up and down your skin as he held you. Your hands were pressed against his chest as both your bodies tried to stay as close to each other as possible.

He led you under the hot spray of the shower and held your head under the water to wet your hair. You sighed at the feeling of the hot water soothing your skin and his hands running through your hair.

You turned him around and put his back in the spray. You weren’t quite finished with him though. Even though his cock had mostly softened you still got on your knees and put it in your mouth. You swirled your tongue around it and looked up at him, his jaw unhinged and hanging.

His cock quickly grew to full size as you sucked him off. His soft groans were muffled by the sound of the water bouncing over the tile and glass of the shower door.

You moved fast, pumping your hand quickly in time with the speed of your head bobbing. You felt his hands tangle in your wet hair, slowing your pace so as not to end things too quickly. You looked up at him and met his eyes with your own. He winked down at you, a contrast to the more serious tone of the morning. It made you smile softly around his cock. 

You slowly took him all the way in your mouth until the tip of his dick hit the back of your throat and you swallowed around him. He bit his bottom lip harshly at the feel and you felt his cock twitch. You knew he was getting close.

“Where?” you asked simply, pulling him out of your mouth. His response was just a gentle caress of your cheek and you knew what he meant. You began to pump him with your hand. You kept eye contact with him as your speed increased. You opened your mouth in preparation and blinked slightly as the first spurts of his seed shot onto your face. Only a little bit ended up in your mouth and even though cum had never been the most delicious thing in the world, you relished the taste of his pleasure as the few drops landed on your tongue. Most of it was spread across your cheeks and forehead.

When he was done, he helped you stand and pressed you against the freezing wall of the shower. You gasped as the contrast in temperature took your breath away but you quickly warmed up as he attacked your mouth with his own. 

You moaned into his mouth and he sucked up the sounds, a new sense of rigor suddenly taking over him. He shoved his knee in between your legs and grabbed your hips, forcing you to grind down on his muscular thigh. You cried out in pleasure as the delicious friction of his skin and leg hair tickled your clit wonderfully.

He bent down and took a nipple into his mouth. He lightly scraped his teeth across it and you could feel your insides flush with the wetness of your arousal. He kept his grip tight on your hips as he moved you back and forth across his thigh. 

You wrapped your arms around him and felt the strength of his back as he held you and you couldn’t help but moan at how sexy it was that he was pleasuring you in this way.

He knew you couldn’t cum like this so he set you down, kissed you passionately and got down on his knees. Your body shook as he laid down on the floor of the shower and pulled you down to kneel over his face. He sucked your clit into his mouth and ran his tongue over it. A shudder ran through your body as the ghost of water drops bounced up from the floor and onto the sensitive areas of your inner thighs.

For whatever reason you felt so exposed with your legs spread in the shower and it only heightened your pleasure as he ran his tongue back and forth over your clit. You felt him carefully scrap his teeth against it and you tilted your head back, letting out a loud moan at the feeling. You moan bounced off the walls and was probably too loud, but you didn’t care.

His hands ran up your abdomen and stayed there as he felt your insides clenching. You looked down at him and winked, repeating his actions from earlier. You could see his eyes light up in a smile. 

Your playfulness didn’t last for long though because once his tongue dipped inside your entrance and you felt the vibrations of his moan you were a goner. Your head tilted all the way back as your legs shook with your release. You felt yourself squirt a little in his mouth and his eyes rolled back in his head at the taste. You suddenly felt so hot on the inside but cold on the surface. It was as if you were burning so hot you froze. The icy hot mixture only heightened your pleasure as your orgasm continued.

Eventually though, your powerful contractions subsided into mild spasms and he licked your clit with a wide, flat tongue to bring you down gently.

Once you gained your breath back you laid right next to him, thankful for such a large and luxurious shower and held him close to you.

After the two of you got up off the floor and cleaned each other off, you both proceeded to get ready for the day. You had prepared to spend the night with him so you went to your small suitcase to put on a minimal amount of makeup and dried your hair for the day. You put on a simple black skirt and a purple dress top. Purple was his favorite color on you. You were never prone to wearing colors but the one time you did it was this top and he couldn’t get enough of how pretty you looked in it.

The morning had mostly been spent in silence, your love making was all the communication and goodbye the two of you could manage for the time being. But, when it came time to leave his quarters you stood next to each other at his door, preparing to leave.

“Look,” he said, knowing this would be the only chance he’d get to properly say goodbye since the two of you couldn’t be seen saying these things to each other. “I know you’re worried, but don’t be.” you looked at him, holding back tears. “I’m a professional.” he said, trying to lighten the mood. You huffed a weak laugh and looked down. “But uh, I’m also aware of the ‘occupational hazards’ so if,” you turned away, not wanting to hear what he was going to say. He grabbed you by the chin and made you look at him. “ _ If _ I don’t make it back, I want you to know you are the love of my life and the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” he said, tears welling up in his own eyes. You smiled a sad smile and relaxed as he let go of your face.

“I uh,” you sniffled. “I hope you don’t expect me to say anything in return.” you looked up at him. “You know I was just using you for the raise, right?” you teased. He smiled at you and kissed your forehead. “But,” you said. “ _ When _ you get back,” you leaned into him, ghosting your lips over his. “I’m gonna rock your world, Rogers.” you kissed him deeply.

“Mmmm,” he hummed against your lips. “Guess I have my incentive to come back then.” he smiled against your lips.

“I love you.” you said.

“I love  _ you _ .”

****

The two of you, when the time came, walked to the launch pad together in silence. You both walked close to each other, as close as two people could be without suspicions being raised. You kept your head high, trying to be strong for him and he knew it. He could see right through you, he always could. Afterall, you two were one in the same.

You felt as he put a hand on your back and opened the door to the launch pad for you. The two of you stood right in front of the door looking at each other. You stared into each other's eyes, wordlessly saying your goodbyes. 

The sound of the hatch to the jet opening broke his gaze and he looked over to the vehicle. There were already a few agents there. Both Natasha and Clint were suited up and talking to Louise who also looked prepared for the trip. He looked back at you and nodded slightly. You nodded in response and he began to back away from you slowly. You kept eye contact for as long as you could until he eventually had to turn around as he made his way towards the jet. 

In another circumstance you would have loved focusing more on how damn good he looked dressed up as Captain America, but right now you were too focused on watching Steve Rogers leave.

You stood there as you watched him go. You tried not to get emotional as you worried it would pull too much attention to your goodbye. He didn’t turn back once he got on the jet and you took a deep, shaky breath to compose yourself. You could feel the tears pricking against your eyes and you prayed that this would not be the last time you see him. You suddenly felt so alone.

“Are you nervous?” you heard a voice say. You jumped and quickly wiped your eyes, looking over to see that Harper was standing next to you.

“Oh. Yeah.” you sniffled. “I mean, just worried, as one would be… right?” you said, not being able to deny your emotions but trying to lessen the meaning of them. She looked at you and slowly shook her head, her gaze turning back towards the jet, a longing look in her eyes. You were too focused on not crying to notice her strange expression. 

You turned your attention back to the jet where Steve could be seen poking his head out and fixing his gloves as he spoke to an agent, his brows were furrowed in concentration on whatever it was they were discussing. You sighed upon seeing him again. Your throat began to tighten with a sob and it took everything it had in you to not break down and sob right there on the tarmac.

“You love him,” Harper said gently. You turned to look at her surprised, not able to say a word. “Don’t you?” it wasn't a question, it was a statement, she knew. You sniffled and looked down, figuring now was the time. 

You nodded carefully and looked up at her.

“Yes.” you said, tears blurring your vision. “I do.” she looked back at the jet, that longing gaze back. The look in her eyes seemed familiar. It almost seemed as if it was a more weathered version of what you were sure you looked like. She sighed.

“The first mission is always the hardest.” she said, seemingly to herself, but she turned to look at you, almost as if she was trying to comfort you. You looked at her questioningly, wondering why she was giving advice and why she looked the way she did. It wasn’t the way Ryan tried to comfort you with advice from his hero’s departure, in fact, he wasn’t even there to see off Natasha and neither was Ana to see off Clint. You realized you and Harper were the only assistants on the tarmac waiting for the jet to leave. It was obvious why you were there but not so as to why Harper was.

“I thought Tony wasn’t on this mission?” you asked, your tears subsiding slightly as your curiosity distracted you from your longing for Steve.

“He isn’t.” she said, still looking out towards the jet. It wasn’t so much towards the jet as you looked closer, her pupils moved slightly with whatever she was watching.

“Then what do you…” your words trailed off as you followed her gaze, her longing stare, and the destination was, Louise. Your jaw dropped slightly when you realized and you untucked your arms from your chest, surprise written all over your body. You turned to look at her but she hadn’t moved.

“Louise.” you confirmed. She sighed and nodded. You looked back towards the jet to see Louise glance back at Harper, a comforting look on her face before she ducked her head and entered the jet. 

You didn’t say anything else. You let all this information sink in as you watched the last of the agents board the jet and the two of you stepped back to avoid being blown over by the powerful engines.

The two of you watched in silence as the jet ascended into the air, your hair was being whipped around in every direction but neither of you flinched. The two of you stayed until the jet was no longer visible. You looked down at your feet, having so many questions and wanting to ask them but not wanting to push her boundaries. You heard her sigh again.

“We should grab a drink.” she said. All you could do was nod and follow after her.

****

“Alright,” Harper said, grimacing as she took a drink of her beverage and set it down. “I’m sure you have a lot of questions.” The two of you were sitting in a bar 10 minutes away from the compound. It was still kind of early in the evening so it wasn’t too crowded yet, but the music was still loud and the room was dark. The two of you were sitting at the bar and not a table so as to have easy access to the bartender. This was Harper’s idea; she had said something about “liquid courage.”

You messed with the hem of your skirt, both of you still in your work attire.

“Yeah, I uh,” you looked down nervously. “I guess- when did this start?” you asked.

“When I was hired, two years ago. Similar to you and Steve, dating within a week of meeting.” she took another large swig from her drink.

“How did you-”

“Oh come on,” she interrupted you. “You were practically kissing that first day when Mr. Stark and I came into his office.”

“Oh,” you said, taking a drink from your own beverage. “Right.”

“We just,” she sighed. “Lou and I got along so well so fast it just all felt-”

“Right?” you answered for her. She looked at you. “Like it was meant to be.” you said. She looked down at her drink.

“Yeah, something like that.”

“It must be exhausting.” you said. “Keeping that secret for so long. I mean, I’m drained, and we’ve only been going at it for,” you looked at your watchless wrist purely for the effect. “Five months now. I can’t imagine doing it for two years.” you said sympathetically.

“Yeah, it is hard.” she nodded. “At first it was fine, but then they gave me a raise, and promoted me for that matter and I’m worried that if we ever do get caught people would just assume it was because I was sleeping with the boss.” She took another drink. You nodded. 

“Well that and the possibility of getting fired.” you added. She looked at you quizzically.

“What?”

“Couldn’t you get fired if you got caught?” she stared at you still with a look of confusion. “I mean obviously Louise wouldn’t fire you, but couldn’t someone else?” you asked.

“Man,” she said looking away and shifting in her seat. “You aren’t as smart as other people may think.” she said.

“Excuse me?”

“You can’t get fired for dating anyone in that building, us assistants especially.” She took another drink.

“I’m sorry,” you said. “But I am terribly confused.” you blinked at her. “I was told that the girl before me was fired for liking Steve.” she set her drink down and held her hand up to her mouth, trying not to spit the liquid out as she suppressed a laugh. You waited patiently for her to swallow.

“She didn’t get fired for liking him, Carly got fired because she sexually harassed him. The girl broke into his quarters to try and ‘seduce’ him.” She used air quotes. You still looked at her confused and she sighed. She rolled her eyes and turned towards you again. “You know who Pepper Potts is, right?” she asked.

“Of course.”

“You know her and Tony are dating, right?”

“Yes, but I don’t see how that relates at all with what we are talking about.” you said, reaching for your own drink and tilting your head back.

“Then you must not know who Pepper Potts is.” she downed her own drink, taking your challenge.

“Is she not the CEO of-”

“Tony’s former assistant.” she said, gesturing to the bartender for another round. “He promoted her two years ago, hence why I was hired.” she leaned back in her chair, letting you sink in the information.

“So, what you’re telling me is that I actually couldn’t get fired for dating Steve.” she rolled her eyes and groaned.

“Of course not. It would be incredibly hypocritical, wouldn’t it?” she said. “And besides I feel like they’d encourage it. Tony would probably jump for joy.” she said.

“He would?”

“More opportunities to tease Steve.” she said, matter of fact and picked up the drink the bartender set down, grimacing at the first sip. You leaned back in your chair now, shaking your head as you tried to process everything she was telling you.

“Why didn’t Steve say anything then?” you asked. “He was just as concerned about getting caught as me.” you said. She shrugged her shoulders.

“Maybe he didn’t know either. The compound is fairly new and the guy was in ice for a while so it's possible he also didn’t know about Pepper being his former assistant.”

“Then why-” you began to ask but you cut yourself off abrubtly, shaking your head and waving your hand in the air. “Nevermind.” 

“‘Why’ what?” she asked, taking another drink. You paused.

“Then why are you always so stressed if not for fear of losing your job?” you tried to say as delicately as possible. 

“I’m stressed,” she seethed. “Because I don’t want people going around thinking I’m sleeping my way to the top. I’ve got a shitton of merit. I just happened to fall in love with the person who signs my paychecks,” she took another drink. “Go figure, right?”

“So that’s why.” you said to yourself.

“What?” she snapped, clearly getting annoyed now.

“That’s why you work yourself to the bone, you’re worried people will think you don’t deserve it.” you said. She held her drink out to you in one hand and touched her finger to her nose with the other, gesturing that you understood.

“Well that and some other things.” she said into her cup, raising it to her lips.

“I understand.” you said.

“Hmm?”

“I understand how you feel. I’ve been talking with Mr. Stark about a raise and it just all feels so strange to me, especially because of the re-”

“-Views, yes.” she interrupted you. “God I hate those things. Lou always writes such good ones for me but it makes-”

“-Me feel like he thinks he owes it to me.” you finished for her.

“Maybe you are as smart as they say.” she squinted at you. You took a deep breath and picked at the hem of your skirt again.

“I feel so much better.” you said. “It’s so nice to be able to talk to someone who understands.” you said. She nodded.

“It is, isn’t it?” she said, thoughtfully downing her second drink. You thought for a moment.

“I don’t think it would hurt anything if you told them.” you said.

“Told who?” she looked at you threateningly. “The assistants?” she shook her head rapidly. “Absolutely not, they hate me enough, they would think I was sleeping with her for the promotions.” she said.

“They would not!” you defended them.

“Ah,” she pointed at you. “But you didn’t deny that they hate me.” you had nothing to say to that. “I know how they talk about me.” she said sadly. “There’s no point.”

“Harper,” you began. 

“No!” she cut you off. “I know exactly what’s going to happen.” she said angrily.

“Do enlighten me.” you sat back in your chair and crossed your arms.

“I tell them and then they would twist it into their own narrative to get me fired, not for breaking the rules but for sleeping my way to the top.” she said, leaning back in her chair as well.

“Harper, you are by far the hardest worker that place has. I mean I’ve not seen anyone be able to handle Tony like you do,  _ and  _ you do that while picking up everyone else’s slack.” you said. She looked down modestly. “So if they tried to, even though I know they wouldn’t, if they tried to get you fired for ‘sleeping your way to the top,’ they’d have nothing.”

“Well still I don’t think that me telling them would change their opinion of me.” she said. You thought for a moment, considering her words when you got an idea.

“I can prove it to you.” you said.

“How?”

****

“Y/n, I’m not so sure about this.” Harper said as she walked closely behind you.

“Trust me.” you said back, leading her to the common area in the compound. You had asked all the other assistants to meet you there. You told them that you needed to come clean about something. As much as you wanted to help Harper, you were incredibly nervous. While you wanted to do this for her, you were terrified about the possible repercussions. You were confident in the fact that you couldn’t and wouldn’t get fired for dating Steve after talking with Harper, but still it felt like such a personal thing to reveal after keeping it private for so long. Also, you hadn’t even talked to Steve about telling anyone so it almost felt like you were going behind his back to do this. It made you feel strangely guilty, but you figured he’d come around. In the end this could only make things better for the two of you to not have to be as careful with sneaking around. You were still somewhat in agreement with Harper with not wanting to tell everyone considering you were in talks with Tony about a raise, but you needed to prove your point.

The biggest reason you are nervous is because this is to be your actual apology to all the assistants for treating them so terribly the last couple of weeks. You really had been like a second Harper by constantly reprimanding them and just being all around a bad friend. You couldn’t remember the last time Ana had skipped into your office for a chat or the last time Imogen even spoke to you about something other than work. 

You made it to the common area and all the other assistants were there already.

“Y/n!” Ryan greeted you. The other assistants sat back and glared at you. Ryan was the only one who knew and was the only one who understood why you had been so stressed recently. This meant that he also understood why you had been extra short with everyone. Ana didn’t even look at you and you received death glares from both Celine and Imogen. You swallowed hard.

“They are mad I’m here.” Harper whispered in your ear.

“S’not you they’re mad at.” you whispered back. “Uh hey guys,” you said, trying to get their attention. You watched Ryan elbow Ana to have her look at you, but that only caused her to pout more.

“Hey Harper,” Imogen said.

“Hi.” Harper said timidly from behind you.

“Oh, I wasn’t talking to you.” Imogen glared daggers into your face.

“You know, it’s bad enough we have Harper being mean to us all the time, we wouldn’t have been so keen on a new assistant if we knew we were just going to get another one.” Celine hissed. You heard Harper swallow and realized that no matter how powerful she could be in front of those in power, her peers were truly the people that terrified her.

“What’s she doing here anyway?” Celine asked.

“That’s a little mean,” you said.

“Oh what,” Imogen interrupted. “And the two of you barking at us constantly isn’t? What exactly is your definition of mean, then?”

“You guys,” you sighed. “I’m here to apologize, and to come clean about something.” you said. “It may be accepted as an explanation of my behavior but can in no way make up for how I’ve treated you. Taking my stress out on you guys is uncalled for and shouldn’t happen and for that I am truly sorry.” you could feel Harper shrink behind you as she knew that was for her to listen to.

“Get on with it then.” Imogen waved her hand impatiently in the air. You took a deep breath.

“Okay, I’m just going to come right out and say it.” you said.

“Wait!” Ryan interrupted. “Y/n, are you sure you want to do this?” he asked. 

“For myself, no.” you said. “I’m doing this for someone else.” he looked at you confused but sat back, letting you continue. “You guys, for the past five months I have been dating Steve.” you said. Celine and Imogen’s facial expressions softened and Ana finally turned to look at you. “I have been so stressed about getting caught, and not to mention the stress of him being on a mission risking his life for us right now,” tears started to well in your eyes. “I have been taking that stress out on you and I am sorry. I hope you can forgive me.” you finished. Ryan was smirking and the other three girl’s jaws were hanging just above the floor.

“Y/n, of course we forgive you.” Ana was the first to speak, standing up from her chair and giving you a hug. 

“I mean, I guess if I was in your situation I’d be acting no different.” Imogen said, nodding at you. You nodded back and turned your attention to Celine. She smiled like the cheshire cat.

“You’re dating Steve?” she asked.

“I am.” you responded.

“What’s he like?” she asked.

“Yes, I’d like to know too.” Imogen chimed in. The two girls giggled.

“Good luck with that, I’ve been trying to get that out of her for months.” Ryan said.

“And you won’t get it out of me.” you said. “But thank you guys for forgiving me. 

“Of course,” Ana said. “We are the assistants, we look out for each other.”

“I do have one concern though.” Ryan spoke up. “Harper?” he said. You felt as she peaked out from behind you. “You’re not gonna get her fired, right?” he asked. The others turned to look at her and crossed their arms defensively. You turned and watched as Harper rolled her eyes and threw her hands in the air in exasperation.

“Idiots, I work with idiots.” she said.

“Harper,” you scolded. She looked at you and gritted her teeth.

“Fine, I’ll play along.” she said to you. “No, I won’t get her fired.” she said. That didn’t seem to be convincing enough for them because they didn’t flinch. “I like her here just as much as you guys do.” she said. “Happy?” They all broke into smiles and looked at each other. In unison they all stood up and wrapped the two of you in a hug. You smiled with glee at being accepted by everyone and your eye caught Harper as she mouthed the words “thank you” at you. You winked at her and watched as she relaxed into their embrace.

You had wondered if Harper would confess to them too but you soon realized that she didn’t have to. You had been proven right by their reactions to your own confession and that must have been convincing enough to her that she would be accepted by them if she did tell. You were confident that someday she would tell them, but that would come in her own time. You figured this would satisfy her for a while.

You saw a lot of yourself in her and you wondered if she had a darker history than even your own with your deceased mother. You wondered if her view on work was even more skewed than yours. One thing was for sure though, Harper was more than just a mean coworker.

Everyone has motives and everyone has a perspective. You can choose to blind yourself from another's perspective just to strengthen your own, but that will get you nowhere and will only weaken your view. To truly be able to see, you must open your eyes to all there is and consider each view with care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooo.... yeah. Harper and Louise are dating and now all the assistants know about reader and Steve. what an update, right? any thoughts or comments are always appreciated. i would love to hear what you all thought on this turn of events. i can't promise that the next update will come as soon because school will be starting back up soon but i can say i think i foresee only three more chapters out of this one. as always i truly hope you are all happy healthy and safe. much love xx  
> ps. if you have some spare time and havent already, my summer and the winter soldier story is getting somewhat close to having 10000 hits and i would love to see that number. no pressure, just a kind request.  
> pps. i have been super into watching sherlock as i just went through the whole series for the first time and have been considering writing some sherlockxreader stuff as there isn't really much with smut!!!! anyone up for that?


End file.
